Demigods,Hogwarts, Flock, What Could Go Wrong? Don't answer that
by fantasybookworm2012
Summary: This story is a Percy Jackson/Maximum Ride/Harry Potter multi-crossover. The PJO group go as 'exchange students' and the MAximum ride flock will come later. Please read it. Rated 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new story. Okay. Sorry to all those fans of "the Flock and Hogwarts, Oh brother," because I am taking that story down for a little while BECAUSE I have decided to make that story a multi-crossover and add PJO to the mix.**

** This story is replacing that one so I will still be basically writing that story just with more characters and thus more secrets for hemrione to try and unravel.**

**This Story is a Multi-Cross over of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, and Maximum Ride.**

** The story takes place AFTER TLO (The Last Olympian.)**

**During TOP (the order of the Phoneix.**

**And basically I'm just usignt eh characters and personality plus having wings from Max Ride.**

**Disclaimer: I own NONE of these series their respective owners do.**

**Now This chapter is only going to have PJO/HP but, it will be vitakl to the story so I'll shut up and let you read.**

**Percy**

I was sitting by the lake with Annabeth, my girlfriend, and we were just talking and laughing.

"You're such a Seaweed- Brain!" she yelled playfully hitting me one the back of the head.

I grinned sheepishly at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Lovebirds!" Thalia, my cousin, called to us. We glared at her then let her finish. "Chiron wants us!"

We nodded and got up then walked to the Big House. When we walked in we took our places around the ping-pong table. All of the other cabin counselors were present.

"Demigods, you are going to be exchange students_" Chiron started. All of the demigods, except for Annabeth, groaned. "at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

At this I burst out laughing, along with several other demigods.

"Who names a school Hogwarts?" Conner, one of the Stoll brothers, asked laughing. Once we calmed down a few minutes later Chiron continued.

"All of you will be leaving two weeks before the school year starts and will stay with a wizarding family, the Weasleys."

"When do we leave?" Annabeth asked.

"Tomorrow morning, Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded then everyone walked out of the Big House and to their cabins to pack.

I walked into the Poseidon cabin and packed slowly. A little while later I heard someone knocking on the door.

I opened it and saw Annabeth.

"Hey, wise Girl," I said.

"Hey, Seaweed-Brian. Have you finished packing?"

"No. I've barely started."

She rolled her eyes and walked into my cabin to help.

With her helping, we were done quickly. Since we'd finished packing we sat by the lake until the Conch Horn blew, signaling dinner.

I sat with Thalia and Nico at the Poseidon table. Normally, you could only sit at your godly parent's table but, since Thalia, Nico, and I are all the only children of our godly parents we sit together at my dad's table since he's the one that is least likely to get mad.

We sacrificed food to the gods then ate dinner. After dinner I went to my room and fell asleep almost immediately.

**Next Day**

I woke up at about six, took a shower, threw on some clothes, grabbed my luggage, and walked over to the Athena cabin.

I knocked on the door and Malcolm, Annabeth's older half-brother, answered.

"Annabeth's at the hill, Percy," Malcolm said and I nodded then walked over to Half-Blood Hill.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I said then kissed her. Both Thalia and Nico mocked puking.

Chiron cantered over to us.

"Chiron," Thalia asked. "How are we getting wherever this school is?" Thalia asked.

"Well, the school is in Scotland, an you'll be taking a train to the school itself," Chiron said. "But, the family you are staying with lives in England and you have to take a plane there."

"What!" Thalia, Nico, and I all yelled together.

"Guys just a plane ride," Will Solace, a son of Apollo, said

"Zeus will blast me and Nico out of the sky," I pointed out.

"Not if you sit next to Thalia," Annabeth pointed out and the rest of the demigods nodded in agreement.

Nico, Thalia, and I huffed but, didn't press the issue any farther.

**Hermione**

American Exchange Students were staying with the Weasleys for two weeks until school started. We had to go pick them up form the airport in the Weasleys enchanted car. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I were all going with Mr. Weasley to get them.

**Percy**

We hadn't even left the ground and Nico and I were already clutching onto the airplane armrest tight enough to possibly break them.

The plane seats sat four across so, Annabeth was sitting at the window with me next to her and Thalia was on the other side of me and Nico was sitting in the seat closet to the aisle.

"Will you calm down?" Annabeth asked. "the plane hasn't even left the ground yet."

When the plane lurched forward to start flying Nico and I both screamed a little and clutched the armrest tighter.

After the long flight, that I couldn't keep track of time on because I was afraid I'd be blasted out of the sky, we finally landed.

Nico and I were off the second we could be.

Thalia, Annabeth, and the rest of the demigods followed close behind us.

We looked around the airport but only saw signs we couldn't read.

We must have looked confused because a tall read-haired man came over to us.

"Are you the Exchange students?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Mr. Weasley."

"Yes we are," Annabeth said. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Arthur Weasley, you'll be staying with me, my children, my wife, and one of my son's best friends."

We walked over to a small group of people. A red-haired girl that was obviously related to MR. Weasley, a bushy haired girl with brown eyes, a red-haired boy that may have been Mr. Weasley's son, and a dark haired boy with black glasses and emerald green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," the bushy haired girl said.

"Percy Jackson," I responded.

"How about we have introductions when we get back to the Burrow," Mr. Weasley said.

All of the demigods looked confused.

"Our house," the red-haired boy said. We walked over to a car and just great Thalia practically had a panic attack.

"No way! I am not getting in a car ever again!"

"Chill, it's a car," the red-haired boy said. Annabeth and I both glared at him.

"Thalia, please," Annabeth said. "Nico and Percy flew on a plane, come on."

Thalia shook her head.

"How are we going to get there then?" the red-haired person asked. That wasn't the best thing for him to say.

Hermione looked at him and starting saying he shouldn't be rude.

"I don't exactly know your name, but, trust me, you do _not_ want to mess with us when we're dealing with things that scare us," Katie said politely.

"By the way me and Nico are getting back either his way or a boat."

"You couldn't have thought of that before?" Nico asked.

"Umm… I had like a two hour notice."

"Anyway!" Annabeth interrupted. "Thalia, one time?"

"Fine. But, only because I have to."

We drove to the Weasley's house, the 'Burrow' as they called it.

We then climbed out of the magically extended car and waited for someone to tell us what to do.

"Come on," Mr. Weasley said. We walked into the lopsided house and needless to say when we saw the amount of people Nico freaked.

"Where am I sleeping?" he asked quickly.

"You need to introduce yourselves first," the red-haired boy pointed out.

_"Di Immortelles, I'm pretty sure there are fewer people in the underworld in the fields of punishment."_

"Nico, bad comparison," Annabeth said. Nico shrugged.

"What language was that? I mean I've read up on a few languages, but I've never heard that one," Hermione said really fast.

"It's Ancient Greek," Annabeth said. "don't aske we kind of picked it up after a few years."

"Before we end up talking about where electricity comes from and why its impossible to be electrocuted in water," Katie said and all the demigods burst out laughing.

"I agree with Katie," Annabeth said.

"Uh… guys, weren't we about to introduce each other?" the red-haired boy asked.

"Right," Annabeth said. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson."  
"Katie Gardner."

"Connor_"

And Travis_"

"Stoll," the Stoll brothers said together.

"Nico Di' Angelo."

"Thalia."

"Don't you have a last name?" Hermione asked.

"I just don't go by it," Thalia said and Hermione had enough sense to drop it.

"Lou Ellen."

"Will Solace."

"Drew."

"Clarisse LA Rue

We finished our introductions then it was the wizards' turn.

"Ron Weasley," the red-haired boy said.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said but, we already knew her name.

"Harry Potter," he glanced at us like he was expecting a weird reaction but, we didn't do anything so, then they continued.

"Fred_"

"And George."

"Weasley," the finished together.

_"Let's hope they don't like to pull pranks,"_ Katie said.

"Hey!" the Stoll brothers yelled together.

"True and you know it," Thalia said.

"Thalia. Can we get through anything without someone bickering, or arguing, or getting mad, or upset, or…."

"Annabeth!" we all yelled.

"Right, anyway continue."

"I'm Molly Weasley," a woman with the same fiery red hair as all of the other Weasleys, "Arthur's wife."

We nodded.

Mrs. Weasley told us where we'd be staying.

I was staying with Ron and Harry; Nico was with Fred and George.; Annabeth was with Ginny and Hermione; the Stolls were in a room that no one used anymore with Will. And the rest of the girls were in another empty room.

I went into the room I would be sharing with Ron and Harry and sat down.

"Why are you just starting school?" Ron asked.

"Because."

Just then Hermione walked in and sat down on bean bag chairs.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron said.

Hermione waved to him.

Annabeth knocked on the door and Ron got up to open it.

"May I come in?" she asked him. Ron shrugged so Annabeth walked in.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?" Hermione asked.

"Just a joke."

A second later we heard Thalia and Nico yelling at each other about who knows what in ancient Greek.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"A typical argument," Annabeth responded.

"That loud noise is _normal_?" Hermione asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"Ron, Harry, have either of you started your homework?"

"Is that even considered a question anymore?" Ron asked her.

"Ron, school is important."

"You like school?" Annabeth asked. "by any chance do you like to read?"

"Blimey, Hermione," Ron said. "Finally someone who likes the same things you do."

"Yes. I love reading," Hermione said. "Have you read Romeo and Juliet?"

"What in the world is Romeo and Juliet?" I asked.

"The 1600s version of Helen and Troy, kind of," Annabeth answered.

"So, basically two people are from different countries and can't be together because of some war?"

"Okay. Bad example. But, in a way yes. Just go ask, I don't know. Will might know it could be considered poetry."

"Who are Helen and Troy?" Ron asked. "And who're Romeo and Juliet?"

"Romeo and Juliet is a popular muggle book, Ron, as fro Helen and troy it's a Greek myth that I'm not exactly fluent in."

"Okay, she sounds like you and your entire cabin explaining something to the new kids."

"Shut up," Annabeth said laughing and playfully hitting me on my arm.

After a while it was time for dinner…

**Bet you're mad at me now.**

**Review to see the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-You to the two reviewers of chapter one.**

**Maximum Ride IS coming just might be a couple of chapters before I get around to it.**

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter: The SCHOOL does exist in this story.**

**Also, there is no Jeb they figured out a way to escape on their own.**

**Percy**

Annabeth and I followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around while waving a small, thin stick.

A few minutes after we got into the kitchen someone started yelling in Ancient Greek.

"What was that?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Someone is arguing," Annabeth explained.

"Who?" Ron asked.

Annabeth and I both shrugged.

Just then, Thalia and Nico walked down the stairs screaming their lungs out at each other.

They were speaking in Ancient Greek and all of the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione looked confused. Most of the demigods in the room looked sick of the argument.

"Thalia! Nico! Stop! This isn't camp! You can't yell at each other endlessly until I stop you!" Annabeth finally yelled.

Thalia and Nico stopped yelling and everything was silent for a few seconds.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked. "And you couldn't have done that when they started?"

"You're not going to get along with us if you don't want a little arguing hear in there," Connor said, mocking Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I.

"Shut up, Connor!" all four of us yelled.

"Are you done arguing?" Ron asked.

Just after he said that lighting struck outside.

All of the demigods looked at Thalia and she nodded.

_"Don't blow our cover before we even have it going,"_ Annabeth warned.

"What?" Ron asked. All of the other Weasleys and Harry and Hermione just looked confused.

None of the demigods answered so Ron just dropped it.

Mrs. Weasley then told everyone to go out side. Once we got there, Nico waked over to a secluded area and sat down.

Annabeth, Thalia, and I went and sat beside him. Soon, we were talking in Ancient Greek and laughing just like at camp.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over to us so, we stopped talking and looked at them.

"We didn't want you to feel like outcast or anything so, we thought we'd come talk to you," Hermione said. We agreed that they could sit with us but, glared at them for a minute.

We were already basically outcast in the mortal world. Annabeth being so smart and wise; Thalia not actually going to school; Nico being kind of anti-social; And me being so content in the water.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hermione asked and she looked concerned.

"No, it's nothing," Annabeth said. "You're fine."

The three sat down with us.

"So, where are you from?" Ron asked.

"New York," I said.

"I move around too much to really say," Thalia said.

"I live in California," Annabeth said.

"Same as Thalia," Nico said.

"If you're all from different places how do you know each other?" Hermione asked.

"We go to the same summer camp," Annabeth explained.

"What is your school like?" Hermione asked.

"We go to different schools," I pointed out.

"What are the schools you go to like, then?"

"I move around too much, so, I don't really go to an actual school," Thalia said.

"What about you, Annabeth?" Hermione asked.

"Our summer camp doubles as a boarding school for the campers who want to stay and I've just stayed there since I was seven."

"How can a summer camp double as a boarding school isn't the whole purpose to sleep outside?" Ron asked. "And who would want to stay at summer camp all year?"

Thalia and Annabeth both raised their hands.

"Wait_ if you're there during the summer when do you go home besides winter break?"

"You don't have to. That's the point," Annabeth explained.

"What's the fun of that?" Ron asked. "You're stuck at a summer camp or school _all_ the time.

"Well, there are several people who stay all the time so, you make really close friends."

"Stolls!" we heard Katie scream.

Katie then walked over to us.

"What's Travis do this time?" Annabeth asked.

"How did you know what she was going to say?" Hermione asked.

"Like I said, really close friends."

"Did I miss something?"

"Not really just talking about 'school'" Annabeth said.

"You don't go to school," Katie said.

"Camp, Katie," Thalia pointed out.

"Okay, that counts?"

All of the demigods in out little circle nodded.

Katie sat down.

"So, you stay at your summer camp all year and it's considered school for part of the year. How are your parents okay with that?" Ron asked.

Nico, Katie, Thalia, and Annabeth all tensed.

"What did I say?" Ron asked. The four of them shook there heads.

"Can we just not get into this subject?" Annabeth asked her voice shaking.

Ron nodded.

"So, are you excited about Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Though we'll be way behind," Annabeth said.

"A lot of witches and wizards don't know what they're doing until they get there" Hermione said. "You'll be fine."

Mrs. Weasley came out with food and set up tables using the stick that she had been waving earlier.

Once the tables were all set up we must have looked confused because Mrs. Weasley said, "Just sit wherever you like."

We nodded.

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I all sat at the edge of the table farthest away from the wizards and witches and the rest of the demigods sat next to us.

_"How are we going to sacrifice?" _I asked.

_"Just prayer to our parents and ask them to let us not do it for a little while," _ Annabeth said.

We all nodded and did as Annabeth had told us.

Luckily, none of the witches or wizards noticed.

After dinner I walked up to the room I was sharing with Ron and Harry and sat on my bed. Soon they two came in along with Hermione.

Annabeth knocked and waited for Harry or Ron to say she could come in.

Ron waved her in.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth looked up and I followed her gaze it was locked on a cage with a snowy-white owl I it.

_"Owls in cages? What a disgrace! I wonder if my mom knows about this!"_

"Chill, and that was plural I only see one."

Then I looked up and saw another cage with a brownish own in it.

"Why do you have owls?" Annabeth asked as calmly as she could.

"They're used as messengers in the wizarding world," Hermione explained.

Annabeth nodded.

"That explains why there isn't a mailbox here," I joked.

"What is a mail-box?" Ron asked.

"He's kidding right?" I asked.

"No. the wizarding world is pretty behind its time and doesn't have too much involvement with the muggle-world," she explained.

"Then how'd you know what it meant?"

"My parents are both muggle so I was raised in the muggle world."

"What's a muggle?" I asked.

"Non-magical person."

I nodded.

It started to get dark so, Annabeth headed to her own room to go to sleep.

I fell asleep and had a nightmare of Kronos coming back and trying to kill Annabeth.

I woke up screaming my lungs out.

"Percy!" I heard.

I looked up and saw Annabeth.

"Are you okay? You sounded like you were about to die," Ron said.

"Bad dream."

"Which one?" Annabeth asked.

"Final battle. You."

"I'm fine and it's over," Annabeth comforted.

I nodded.

"How did you know what his dream was from three words?" Ron asked.

"We've been best friends for four years. Plus we see each other every summer."

I got out of bed and waited for Annabeth to leave so I could change clothes.

Once I was in the room alone I put on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt.

I walked down the steps after I'd gotten ready.

"We're going to Diagon Alley today," Mrs. Weasley said as I sat down.

I for one had no idea what Diagon alley was but, I guess I wouold find out.

**A/N: The part where Katie, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth all tense, it's because of tehm not being on the best of terms with their mortal famililies. If you don't know how that was working consult the books or PM me.**

**Also, please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy**

I looked around the table and noticed that Thalia and Nico hadn't come down.

"Where are the two scary kids?" Ron asked.

"Ron! That wasn't nice," Hermione yelled at him.

"None of us are scary," Katie explained nicely.

"Those two are," Ron said and all the demigods knew he meant Thalia and Nico.

"Don't insult my best friend!" Annabeth yelled a him.

"Who?"

"Thalia. She has been since I was five years old."

"How are you not scared of her?"

My mouth fell open_ this kid had just insulted one of the few people who accepted Annabeth.

"She isn't scary. You don't know her! You can't just judge a book by the cover! She only appears that way because she knows how to defend herself."

"Why would she need to know how to defend herself?"

"That is none of your business," I heard someone snap from the stairs.

Just then, Thalia finished walking down the stairs.

"Did you hear any of that?" Ron asked.

"No. I just can read your mind and know that you're scared of me. Of course, I heard it," Thalia said sarcastically.

A couple minutes later Nico walked down.

"Hey, Death Breath," Thalia said.

"Hey, Lighting Girl."

"Please, don't start arguing," Annabeth begged. Thalia and Nico didn't start arguing.

"Death Breath?" Hermione asked.

"It's a nick name," Annabeth said.

"It seems a little weird," Ron pointed out.

"Not if you go to our summer camp," Thalia defended.

"Let's not get into where we got weird nick names here," Lou Ellen said.

"How are we getting to Diagon Alley, Mrs. Weasley?" Annabeth asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I told her.

"Never heard that saying."

"You're kidding right?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Anyway, it means that asking too many questions will get you killed in the end."

"Curiosity isn't my fatal flaw," Annabeth pointed out.

"I know, it's hubris."

"Or as you put it 'hummus'"

Annabeth, Thalia, and I burst out laughing.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Which part?" Annabeth asked.

"What is a fatal flaw; What is hubris and why'd you call it 'hummus'; Also, what was funny about that."

"Fatal flaw is a quality that can be good at times but in the end it will ultimately cause your death. We're part Greek if you want to know where we got that. Hubris is Ancient Greek for 'pride' and Percy misheard me the first time I said it and thought I said 'hummus.' And looking back on that its funny," Annabeth explained.

We all finished eating.

"We never answered Anniebelle's question," Ron said.

"Why does everyone call me that?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know, Wise Girl," I said.

"I thought that was your name," Ron said.

"No. It's Annabeth."

"Okay, sorry."

"And for your question we're taking the floo."

"The what?" Annabeth asked.

"It's wizarding transportation," Hermione explained.

"As long as it's not in the air or on water we should be good," I said.

Thalia and Nico both nodded.

"It's not either of those things," Hermione assured us.

We nodded the walked into the living room.

Mr. Weasley explained how it worked.

"You want us to step into fire?" I asked.

Mrs. Weasley nodded.

Turned out it wasn't so bad.

********Time skip to after the floo network and they are all in** **Diagon Alley.****************************

The first place we decided to go was the potion's supplies store.

We walked past a couple of jars and then Annabeth let out a scream of pure terror we all turned to look at her.

Annabeth was shaking and muttering. Her words were barely audible but I could understand them.

"They always follow me…. Always….no matter where."

"What's with her? she looks like she's seen her worst nightmare," Ron asked.

"Ronald Weasley! You tactless git! Obviously she's afraid of something! Be nice!" Hermione yelled.

I looked around to see why Annabeth was freaking out and saw a jar of spiders.

"Annabeth, it's okay no one and nothing will be able to hurt you without going through at least a couple of people first."

Annabeth stopped shaking and stood up weakly.

"What in the world is she afraid of?"

"Spiders," I said in a whisper so Annabeth couldn't hear me.

"There dead. They're harmless when they're dead."

"We use them as potions ingredients and our potions master isn't very lenient," Hermione said. "How is she going to get through that class."

"We'll figure something out."

Once we bought are potions ingredients we went to the book store.

Annabeth looked happy when we walked in.

"Annabeth, you okay?"

"Yep! Lots of books, I'm perfectly fine."

"And we'll be here for the next hour or two," Thalia said.

Annabeth went and looked around.

I saw a group of kids that looked like they were nervous.

**Max**

We were in a book store that had several people in it. I kept looking around, over my shoulder, and anywhere people where relatively close to me. My entire flock, yeah flock we call ourselves that because we have two percent bird DNA which causes us to have wings, had just found out we were witches and wizards.

I caught a black haired boy with sea green eyes staring at us.

I quickly got the rest of the books we needed and had our chaperone, Professor McGonagall pay for them.

We left and she asked us if we'd like to go see the animals.

We nodded and walked there.

Once we got inside we saw a bunch of animals in cages.

My heart started racing and I looked for the exit I saw the flock to the same. Iggy couldn't see the cages but he could hear the squaking coming from them. He waited for directions from us then we all went outside.

"Are you okay?" McGonagall asked. "I wasn't thinking."

**Annabeth**

After we got our books we walked over to see the pet store. Outside was a group of six kids that looked to be of varying ages that looked mortified.

I walked over to the group.

"Are you okay?" I asked. My voice must have startled them because they all turned around and jumped a little.

A blonde girl nodded the way everyone else was looking at her I could tell she was the leader.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" I asked. The group didn't answer.

"I something wrong?"

"No. everything here is different," the girl said.

"I'm new to it too. I'm Annabeth Chase by the way."

The six waved then walked away like they were scared of me or of the cages in the store.

After leaving the store with me screaming in Ancient Greek about how keeping owls in cages was a disgrace to Athena we went to get our 'wands.'

Lady Hecate had blessed us, temporarily, with the gift of magic.

Each of our wands represented our godly parent.

Mine was grey and had owl feather. Percy's was sea-green and mad with the hair of a mermaid; Thalia's was sky blue and made with eagle feather and pine; Nico's was pitch black and made with a strand of fur from a hell-hound.; Katie's was green and made with some sort of plant leaf; Lou Ellen actually had to test wands because her mother wad Hecate; Travis and Connor both had to test for wand because there was no wand material that resembled Hermes; Will, and Clarisse both just tried wands too.

After we got our wands we went to a robe store to get our school uniforms.

I saw the group of kids that I had talked to.

They seemed conflicted about something.

I walked over to them and asked them if they needed nay help.

They fell silent at this and wouldn't talk to me.

I walked back over to my friends and walked into the robe store.

After we were all fitted. I could hear the blonde girl from earlier complaining about having to wear a skirt.

Thalia and I shared that opinion, though Thalia could probably get out of it with help from Artemis.

**A/N: Whoever asked for MR to be put in there you go!**

**Anyone else find it ironic that Annabeth guesses that they are afraid of cages before she even knows any of their names? **

** What did you think of the wand descriptions?**

**Also Thalia's wand being pine is ironic because she WAS a pine tree for a little while.**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK-YOU**


	4. Hogwarts Express

******** Hogwarts Express***********

It had taken a while to convince Thalia that getting in a car to drive to King's Cross Station was safe but we had done it and we were now looking for an empty compartment on the train. Each compartment held about four to six people.

Percy, Thalia, Nico, and I saw an empty compartment and heaved our trunks in there then sat down. I saw the small group of kids form Diagon Alley pass by.

The blonde girl, who I assumed was the oldest, looked frustrated about something. I got up and walked over to them. All six of them flinched.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, I was talking to you the other day in Diagon Alley."

The blonde girl nodded.

"Anyway what year are you in?" I asked them.

They shrugged then the girl did some sort of hand signal and the other five followed her farther up the train. I saw them go into a compartment and close the door then jerk it back open and come back out.

"Brilliant, Max," a kid who appeared to be the same age as the blonde girl said.

"Shut up," she replied rolling her eyes.

I walked over to them.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Do you know how to leave people alone?" the girl snapped.

"Sorry, but you looked like you needed help, I can leave if you want me to."

I walked back to the compartment I was sharing with Thalia, Percy, and Nico then sat down and huffed.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

The train ride was several hours long and _torture_ for us.

When we got to the stop we left our trunks on the train and got off. The six kids that had snapped at me stayed in a clump together and seemed to refuse being separated. As far as I could tell the blonde girl's name was 'Max.'

A man that was ten times the height of an average human motioned for us, along with the six kids from Diagon Alley to follow him.

We got to the lake.

"Please tell me we don't have to cross this," Thalia said.

"Why not?"

"Well do you want to be here all day?" Thalia snapped.

"Ge' I' the boa's ple'e," he said.

We got in the boats after praying to Poseidon.

Once we got across the lake we had all managed to get a little wet and Thalia was yelling in Ancient Greek at Percy.

"Language!" I yelled at her.

"Sorry, Annie," Thalia said.

"Don't call me that!" I fumed.

Thalia nodded and we walked into an amazing castle.

"Did you see the architecture?" I asked my friends.

They nodded but didn't look very interested.

We walked into a narrow hallway.

**A/N: Okay I stopped there for several reasons:**

**I still don't know the Exact houses for all of the characters. And I intend t have a really long chapter of that and I need to figure out how I plan to divide up the P.O.V.s anyway please review this story and if you didn't know,**

**I have two other cross overs both are H.P/PJO **

**One is called: Demigods, Witches, Wizards, and an Oracle.(DWWO)**

**And the other is called The Golden Trio at Goode.(GTAG)**

**Also I have an HP challenge that you can enter the details are in chapter 34 of GTAG and also on my profile. My profile as the wrong cut-off the actual cut-off is Nov. 27, 2012.**


	5. Sorting

**Flocks' ages:**

**Max, Iggy, and Fang: 15**

**Nudge: 14**

**Gazzy: 13**

**Angel:11**

**Code: **

_**Bold italicized= hat talking in head**_

**Bold= hat talking out loud/ Author's Note**

_Italicized underlined= Ancient Greek_

**I know that is not the correct distance apat but I really don't car because it works fro my story so, to heck with the original. Though, I will try to keep them as IC as possible.**

**Max**

We walked into a small, narrow hallway and immediately my heart starting racing and I was trying to figure a way out of the room.

The 'helpful.' Girl, Annabeth from the train looked panicked at me. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I didn't answer she could be from the _School_. Highly unlikely but, she _could._

I could tell that the rest of the flock was freaking out being in the narrow hallway too. I guess being raised in _cages_ does that to you.

A strict-looking woman with her hair tied back in a bun walked into the hallway.

"Ready now?" she asked.

Everyone nodded and we waked into a large, spacious room without a ceiling.

I sat down because I had been in such small space and it felt like I was back at the _School_.

"Miss Ride, are you okay?" the woman asked.

I nodded. "How do you know my name?"

"It's a school the teachers have to know our names," the blonde girl, Annabeth said.

I along with all the members of my flock: Iggy( who even though he was blind was a better cook then most people.) Nudge (the fourteen year old chatter-box who never shuts up.), Fang( my second in command, best friend, and an emotionless rock.), The Gasman or Gazzy ( you do not want to find out where he got his name,), and Angel ( the youngest of all of us and a mind-reader.), flinched at the word 'school.'

The woman walked up to the stage next to a silver-haired man.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," the man said. "This year we will be hosting some exchange students from America. Also, we have a few students who, oddly, didn't get there letters at the proper time so they will go into the year appropriate for their age."

The stern woman then began to speak.

"We will sort our exchange and late students first."

"Angel," she said. The room started buzzing about Angel not having a last name.

"Silence!" she ordered and the hall fell silent.

Angel walked up to the front of the room warily.

The woman motioned to a small stool and Angel sat down on it. She put on an old looking hat.

After a few minutes of waiting, it shouted out... "**Hufflepuff!"**

Angel took the hat off and walked over to the table that had a black and yellow banner with something that looked like a beaver above it.

The woman then called out, "Annabeth Chase," and the girl that had attempted to help us walked up front with way too much confidence then most normal people would have.

**Annabeth**

I walked up to the front and sat down, placing the hat on my head. Then it began to _talk._ I brushed it off as something I was imagining then just listened to what the hat had to say.

"_**Very bright for your age, I see. Yet, you have too much pride in things you do. You have suffered many things, and you aren't really a witch but another species entirely."**_

I was kind of offended by that. Demigods are human. Humans with a godly half, yes, but humans nonetheless.

"I say, **Gryffindor!"**

The last part was shouted to the entire Great Hall. I walked over to the table that had a red and gold banner with a lion at the top.

I sat down in the place farthest away from all the kids that had obviously known each other for years.

The professor, Professor McGonagall, resumed calling out students. I payed vague attention to the sorting until she called out Nico di Angelo.

Nico walked up to the front and sat down and I knew that if that hat decided to read his mind, well let's just say our cover was going to be blown soon.

**Nico**

I put the hat on my head and it began to talk.

_**"What do we have here? Another demigod? How many are there in the world? Anyway, you are cunning, you like the dark, and you hold grudges. But, you aren't mean just perceived that way. You are brave and spend time in a place no living soul would dare enter on a regular basis, I need to see your memories."**_

I panicked but, let the hat keep talking. The hat looked into to my memories and I was holding myself together trying not to scream in pain form the memories. Especially my sister's death.

**"The horrors the horrors! Get me off of this child! The horrors he has seen! The horrors he's been!"** the hat yelled**. "Gryffindor! Get me off!"**

I took the hat off and walked over to the table Annabeth was at and sat down next to her.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"What?" I countered.

"The hat was screaming about horrible things."

"It's nothing."

Then it was Drew, a daughter of Aphrodite's, turn.

She got put into Hufflepuff along with Lou Ellen.

Then Professor McGonagall called out the name Fang. The kid had black hair and looked emotionless. He walked up to the front and sat down on the stool and put the hat on. It had barely touched it's head before it called out Slytherlin.

Katie was put into Hufflepuff

A kid called Gazzy was placed in Gryffindor **(1)**

McGonagall then called out, "Grace, Thalia."

Thalia grimaced then reluctantly walked up to the front.

**Thalia**

McGonagall called me using my last name. I grimaced then walked up to the stage. I whispered to her that I didn't use my last name.

"Very well," she said nodding.

I sat down on the stool and placed the hat on my head.

It claimed I was brave and would do well in Gryffindor. So that is the house I was in. I walked over to the table where Annabeth and Nico were sitting and sat on the other side of Annabeth.

"Iggy," McGonagall said and a lot of chatter broke out about his strange name.

A blonde girl that seemed to have been talking to him about something made a weird motion and 'Iggy' grabbed onto her shirt and they both walked up to the front.

I saw the girl whisper something in his ear then turn around and walk away back to a little group of people that was thinning out.

He sat down and the hat almost immediately put him in Gryffindor.

He stood up and fell off the stage but didn't show any signs of pain. The girl that had walked up with him ran over and helped him up.

"You okay?" she asked.

He nodded and she helped him over to the Gryffindor table.

He sat across form the kid, Gazzy.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm fine."

"How'd you fall, though, the ledge was quite obvious," Ron said.

"I didn't see it, okay?" Iggy snapped.

"Ig, what if we're not all in the same house?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know? Max will be all happy or something," Iggy said in an obviously sarcastic voice.

Next, McGonagall called, "Jackson, Perseus."

"It's Percy," Percy said and was immediately put into Gryffindor.

Clarisse was put into Slytherlin and a kid named Nudge was put into Hufflepuff.

"Okay, now Max will have a fit. We're not in the same house as any of the little kids," Gazzy said.

"You realize you're still a little kid in her mind right?"

"her mind works in strange ways."

"Did you just say Max was a girl?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Iggy said but he was looking passed her.

"It isn't a very girl name," Ron said.

"Ride, Maximum."

"It's Max," a girl with blonde, tangled hair said walking up to the stage. "no one calls me Maximum."

"Unless they want to irritate you," Iggy said.

"Shut up, Iggy."

"That was rude," Hermione said.

Max was put into Gryffindor. Both the Stolls were put into Hufflepuff along with Will Solace.

**A/N: This took 2 hours to write so I would really like reviews Also, the houses are just my opinion and I don't know what house they would actually be in so, yeah.**

** Footnotes:**

**Think about it Gazzy is one of the younger kids and he can operate a bomb and blowup cages I think he deserves to be in Gryffindor. All of the flock really do but, I HAVE to split them up for reasons unknown to all but, me.**

**Please enter my challenge details on chapter 34 of The Golden Trio at Goode and on my profile.**

**The actual cut-off is Nov. 27, 2012. I havern't updated my pofile with the correct cut off yet. **


	6. Dining Hall and a Meeting

**Challenge:**

**Category: Harry Potter**

**Plot: Mr./Mrs. Weasley find out more about Harry's past and confront the Dursleys about it.**

**Rating: The content must be kept "T" or lower if it exceed this it will be disqualified. (mainly because I won't be able to read it.)**

**How to enter: Message me telling me you want to enter than I will send a message back letting you know I am aware of it. Then once you post Chapter 1 of your story PM me and I'll read it. **

**Cut-off: The 1st chapter needs to be submitted by Nov. 27, 2012.**

**Prizes: Either collaborating with me or we can discuss a different prize id you do win.**

**Annabeth**

The blonde girl sat next to the kid, Iggy, that had fallen off the stage.

"Stupid hat," she said.

"Chill," Iggy told her.

"Since when does Max chill?" the other boy, Gazzy, asked but he was obviously joking.

"How do you know each other?" Hermione asked them.

The three looked like Hermione was crazy to even ask that question.

"We're practically related," Max said.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"We've been friends for so long and we literally see each other all the time. Though that stupid hat has decided to split us up," Max growled the last part.

"The hat isn't stupid. It knows where we'd fit in by reading our minds."

"I know," she mumbled. "Now, I need to go talk to people I actually know."

Max stood up and started walking over to the Slytherlin table.

"You aren't aloud to sit at other tables," Hermione yelled.

Max continued walking and went and sat next to Fang.

"Is she always like this?" Ron asked.

"You mean ignoring the rules and doing what she wants?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes."

"Pretty much."

**Max**

I walked over to the table Fang was at and sat next to him.

Fang waved but didn't say anything.

"You're not aloud to sit with the Slytherlins, you fitly little mud-blood!" a guy with whitish-blonde hair.**(1.)**

"I don't care. I can do what I want," I told him. "And insults only work if I know what they mean."

"Max," Fang warned.. I glared at him.

The silvery-haired man walked over.

"Miss Ride, I believe that you do, indeed have to sit with your own house, and I need to see you, fang, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, and Nudge after dinner.

I nodded and went back over to the Gryffindor table.

"Told you," the bushy haired girl said.

"I don't know you."

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said.

"Max."

"Ig, Gazzy, he needs to see us after dinner," I said pointing to the silver-haired man.

"Max," Iggy said. "If you're pointing you aren't helping me very much."

"Right. Hermione who is that?"

"Professor Dumbledore, he's the headmaster of this school."

Iggy, Gazzy, and I all filched at the end of her sentence.

"What is it with you guys? You seem to be afraid of everything!" a boy with flaming red hair and blue eyes said.

"You don't _need_ to know so, I don't _have _to tell you," I snapped at him.

"Sorry."

"Guys. Professor Dumbledore needs to see us after dinner."

"Max…. you sure that's a good idea?" Gazzy asked me.

"When are my plans ever a good idea?" I asked

"Have they ever been?" Iggy mocked.

I glared at him then remembered the effort was wasted. "I was glaring."

"We can see that," the red head kid said.

"Seriously, I don't know you people."

"Ron Weasley."

**Annabeth**

Food then appeared out of nowhere. I wasn't too surprised because food appeared like that at camp.

The blonde girl, Max, looked shocked and Iggy looked confused. Max explained what happened and he then looked shocked.

For some reason, Thalia had remembered to bring a bottle of Greek Fire so we could sacrifice.

We put a little bit of food into the fire and silently prayed to whichever god/goddess we chose. I chose Athena.

"Why'd you burn food?" Hermione asked.

"Tradition," I told her.

We finished eating dinner quickly then followed Hermione, Ron, and Harry to the Gryffindor common room.

**Max**

After dinner, I met the rest of the flock outside the Great Hall and we had a teacher show us where the office was.

We walked in to the room and when the door shut behind us we jumped, for two reasons. One, it was really loud and we have enhanced hearing, two, the office was relatively small for people who have spent their lives in cages.

"Miss Ride, is there anything different than other students would need due to your current situation?" he asked.

"What?" I asked then realized he was talking about our wings.

"Why would anything be different!" I snapped. "We're normal kids!"

"Maybe. But you can't deny that you're normal kids that have seen and been through more terrors than most adults."

"This meeting is over!" I yelled at him. "Come one, guys."

I walked out of the room followed by the rest of my flock.

Iggy, Gazzy, and I had the teacher that showed us to the office take us to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione and Ron were sitting next to the fire along with a raven-haired boy talking.

The three of us sat down.

"I can't believe the nerve of him," I fumed.

"What's your problem?" Ron asked.

"That's it! I'm going to bed. Night guys."

I got up and walked into the girls dormitory.

The blonde girl was sitting on a bed along with a girl that had black hair and electric blue eyes.

I sat down on my bed and looked at them.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Fine."

She just dropped it and went back to having a conversation with her friend.

"I'm going to go check on Percy," she said.

"So, you miss him and you want to go make sure he's okay?" the girl said.

"Shut up!" Annabeth told her then got up and walked out the door.

"I'm Thalia," the girl said.

I nodded. "Max," I told her.

Eventually I got ready for bed and fell asleep. Though we had left The School nightmares still haunted me.

**(A/N: Skip over the dream if you're sensitive you don't need it to completely understand. I just thought for those of you who want to her dream I'd put it in here.)**

**Dream**

_** A young girl with blond hair that held many tangles sat curled up in a cage. She had seen and felt so much pain in the past week alone. And she had been in this torturous place her entire life. A man in a white coat, know to the girl as a "white-coat" came over and yanked the girl forcefully out of her cage. The two walked, the girl reluctantly, into a small room. The room had a table that the "experiments." Would lay on. The "white-coat" showed the girl a maze on a screen then forced her through another door. The girl looked confused. She knew to expect pain but she didn't know what kind. The "white-coat ordered the girl to find her way out. The girl turned around and a small shock was sent through her body. She flinched in pain and started looking for a way out of the maze. She kept walking. She walked a mile and was exhausted. She stopped to catch her breath and another shock shot through her body, the shock was slightly bigger than the first and he still caused pain. The girl kept walking then she came to an piece of string. A speaker told her.**_

_** "You must run the rest of the way." The girl ran and ran until she finally found the exit she came out of the maze and was immediately thrown roughly back into her cage.**_

**(Dream over)**

I woke up sweating.

"Max!" I heard someone yell.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked coming over to me.

I jumped and got out of my bed and backed away from the other girls.

The other girls backed away.

"I'll go get the nurse she can take you to the infirmary," Hermione said I must've looked confuse because she then added, "it's another word for hospital."

"No!" I shouted. "No way. I hate hospitals.

Hermione opened the door and I ran out of the dormitory.

"Max," Gazzy said. "We tried to get into the dorm but we couldn't."

I nodded.

"What's with her she looks all scared," Ron said walking into the common room.

"Somebody go get Angel and Fang," Gazzy said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"You'll see."

"I've got it," Hermione said then walked out of the Gryffindor tower.

**[time skip **** Hermione has brought Fang, Angel, Nudge, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall back to Gryffindor tower.]**

"Max? Are you okay?" Angel asked.

"I'm fine. No big deal. Just a nightmare."

"May I ask what this nightmare was about?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'd rather not relive it."

"Okay, back to bed then."

"No," Angel said.

"What?"

"I'm staying with Max, and you can't stop me."

"Angel, I'll see you in the morning. Go to bed."

Angel nodded reluctantly and everyone went to bed.

**A/N: Please review. I got 2 reviews for the last chapter. Awesome.**

** Also, any of you that are also reading The Golden Trio at Goode:**

**I _will_ update I just had more inspiration for this one so I updated it first.**

** Also, please enter my challenge. It's in the author's note at the top.**

**Now, Footnotes.**

**Yesterday my brother, sister, niece and brother's friend were watching Deathly Hallows Part 1. And we got to a part where "mud-blood" was used. Anyway my niece didn't know what "mud-blood." Meant so my brother thought he could explain it. He decided it meant , "Half-blood, or one magical parent, one non-magical parent.**

**So we all got to talking about how he was wrong and that it was a mean word for "muggle-born." His friend looked it up and OF COURSE I was right. **

**His friend is also a big fan of Harry Potter and the entire movie we were talking about different things in the book.**

**My brother was looking at us like we were crazy the entire time. Anyway, review!**


	7. DADA-Bogarts scare those w bad memoies

**Annabeth**

The next morning I woke up and sat on the couch knowing that Thalia, Percy, and Nico would take forever to wake up.

After waiting for half an hour I saw Hermione come down the steps.

"Why haven't you gone to the gret hall yet?" she asked.

"My friends are slow pokes."

Just then Nico, Percy and Thalia walked in.

"Morning, Νυσταλέα κεφάλια," I told them.

"Blame Nico," Percy said.

"Sure blame the person that merely said it could work," Nico said sarcastically.

"You practically pushed me in!" Percy said.

"So? It worked didn't it?"

"Guys, can we deal with your sleep issues later?" Thalia asked.

Nico and Percy nodded, and the four of us walked down to the Great Hall followed by Hermione.

We ate breakfast then our first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Nico groaned, _"I practically __**am**__ the dark arts."_

_"No, your powers are you in yourself are not," _I told him.

We walked around until we found the classroom.

The teacher was standing at the front of classroom.

"I am Professor Lupin," he said. "And as you got vwery off track last year, we're going to start with a review in the Great Hall.

We al walked to the Great Hall.

"Who remembers the incantation you need to defeat a Bogart?" professor Lupin asked and immediately Hermione's hand shot up.

"Hermione?"

"Ridikalous," she said.

"Correct, now we will practice. A boggart turns into the form of what you most fear. Who would like to go first."

No one volunteered, so of course he'd pick one of the new kids.

"Miss Ride?" he asked.

"I don't think you _want_ to see what I fear," she said.

"Nonsense."

She came up and the wadrobe was opened.

Out of it came a guy in a white coat with a needle next to him was a little cage and all of her little group were too far across the room for her to help them.

She fell to her knees.

"Max!" Fang yelled.

"She's a Gryffindor," a blonde boy said. "Ancient Rivalry."

"I don't care," he said. "she's been my best friend since she was born!"

Fang ran over to Max and helped her up pulling her away from the boggart.

Her brething was loud and heavy.

"Fang, can you take her to the infirmary?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Are you insane?" another kid form her group, Nudge I think, asked. "That won't help anyone! She'll freak out even more!"

"I don't get what that was, what is so scary about some guy in a white-coat," Ron said.

Max and all of her friends tensed.

"You don't _want_ to know," Max said.

"Max, it's okay," Angel said.

"I know, Angel."

"Would you like to just sit down the rest of the time?" Professor lupin asked the group.

"We'll be fine as long as it turn into _that_ again."

Next was Percy.

The boggart tuened into a scene where Thalia, Nico, Grover, and I were in danger and Percy couldn't save us.

"Ri….Rid…..Ridikalus!" he yelled and the scene turned into all of us hanging out by the lake.

"You're biggest fear not is your biggest weakness I told him.

Everyone tried the boggart but no one else had such a bad reaction as that of Max.

**A/N: Short, but it has a little info in it. Review if you actually want me to update and tell me what you think not just "update soon."**

** I am working on 2 other projects while I work on this so, I'd appreciate if you reviewd those two also.**

**I am collaborating with Belgrath on a story called, "Mythical Gladiators."**

**And I am doing an OC fiction.**

**Please Read and review both of those or just review this story thanks!**


	8. Potions

**Annabeth **

After Defense Against the Dark arts, we had Potions. We got lost on the way there and of course, we saw a ghost.

"Can you show us where we're supposed to go?" I asked the ghost. Nico glared at me, ghost weren't really supposed to exist.

"Do I know you? The ghost asked, then looked at Nico. "Of course. Where are you headed?"

"Potions."

"You need to go to the dungeons."

We nodded and walked the long walk to the dungeons.

A tall man with greasy black hair was standing in the front of the classroom.

Percy, Thalia, Nico, and I all sat in the very back of the dungeon.

"You will be making a potion today, the instructions are on the board."

I looked at it and tried to make out what it said but the writing looked like this to me.

'**otw rogsF ils."**

I couldn't even begin to decipher that. I stared at the board trying to figure out what it said but eventually gave up and just stared.

Percy raised his hand and the teacher looked at him.

"Yes Mr. Jackson?"

"I can't read that," he said.

"Do you need glasses?" he asked.

"No, I can't read it I can see it."

"Why can't you read something so simple?"

"Percy, I'll handle him," Thalia said. "All of us are dyslexic and can't read very well and writing it in curly letters is helping _no one_."

"Well, suck it up and do your work.."

"Τράνταγμα," Thalia said.

"Be nice!" I told her.

"Miss Grace, what did you call me?" the teacher asked.

"One, my name is Thalia, two if I say it in another language you aren't meant to know."

Just then a nonexistent bell went off and every left the classroom and headed to lunch.

**A/N: Now, I got the idea for the cursive thing from the Camp Half-blood card in The Lightning Thief.**

**Thalia called Snape a "jerk" in Greek.**

** Please review this story. I'd really appreciate it**

**A/N: Τώρα, πήρα την ιδέα για το ρέον πράγμα από τη μισή κάρτα αίματος στρατόπεδων στον κλέφτη αστραπής.**

**Αποκαλούμενο Thalia Snape «τράνταγμα» στα ελληνικά.**

**Παρακαλώ αναθεωρήστε αυτήν την ιστορία που θα την εκτιμούσα πραγματικά.**


	9. I don't want to talk about it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Harry Potter.**

**Also, thank you to ALL the reviewers of the last chapter. **

**Annabeth**

At lunch, Percy, Thalia, and I sat next to Gazzy, Max, and Iggy.

Iggy and Gazzy seemed to be engrossed in a conversation about 'blowing up a toilet.'

"Don't even think about it," Max said.

"It would be pretty funny," Gazzy said.

"No. That's final."

Fang, the kid in their group from Slytherlin walked, over.

The three of them waved.

"Fang, are we aloud to blow up a toilet?" Gazzy asked. Fang gave Max a look and she shook he head.

"No."

"It would be funny."

"No," Fang said again.

After lunch, we had Care and Keeping of Magical Creatures with the Slytherlins.

Max, Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy were all standing together.

Ron walked over to them and they flinched slightly.

"What was that thing during defense?" he asked.

The four tensed then walked away from him.

"Today we will be learnin' abou' pegasii."

"Come on!" Thalia yelled.

"Thals, it's one winged horse your around stables all the time what is your issue?" Percy asked.

"They hate me!"

"No, they just don't like you. They don't _hate _you. Hate is something different. You have to _do_ something to make them extremley mad," I told her.

"No they hate her," Percy said.

"Thanks," I told him sarcastically.

Hagrid told us a bunch about pegasii but I really didn't listen I knew most of it from Percy.

After that class we went to dinner and Ron asked Max, Iggy, and Gazzy what the boggart form was _again._

This time they snapped.

"We don't want to talk about it!" Max yelled at him.

"What was it?" Ron asked.

"You really don't _need_ to know. It's not important _what_ it was or _why _I fear it. You don't need to know!" she yelled. "I'm going to bed. Night guys."

Once Max had left the Great Hall, Hermione turned on Ron.

"Ron! Are you an idiot? Obviously she has a reason to fear it and you're only making it worse by constantly bringing it up! Maybe she had a really traumatic experience as a child! You don't know her that well! Stop being an insensitive git!" she yelled at him then turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Gazzy and Iggy."

"She's Max, she'll be fine," Iggy said.

"Huh?" Ron said.

Iggy refused to answer him.

**Hermione **

After yelling at Ron for being so insensitive I walked up to Gryffindor tower and into the fifth year girl's dormitory.

Max was sitting on her bed staring into space.

When I walked in she flinched but resumed staring once she saw it was just me.

"Sorry about Ron," I told her. She shrugged her shoulders.

A couple minutes of awkward silence passed until Annabeth walked into the girls' dorm followed by Thalia.

"Hey."

We all got ready fro bed and soon fell asleep.

We woke up to Max screaming in her sleep_ again.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Oh well, you and I both know that I'll either update later on today or tomorrow.**

** I actually have school tomorrow though so, it will be tomorrow. I actually need sleep (contrary to my many attempts to defy that rule. Go to bed at 12 am wake up at 2. that happened one time.)**

** Anyway,**

**Please please review but, I'd really like it if you put more than update soon( not sure why anyone would when I have maged to put 2-3 chapters up at a time and update AT LEAST once a day. My current record on that was 5 times in one day! I could probably do more but I actually need sleep. At some point.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hermione**

Max was screaming her lungs out but she showed no signs of waking up anytime soon.

"We should wake her up," Annabeth said.

"What if we scare her?" I asked.

"She's having a nightmare wake her up."

I nodded and walked over and started gently shaking her shoulder. Unfortunately, this caused Max to lash out she slapped my hand away then punched me on the shoulder.

"Wake up," I said softly. She may not have heard me over her deafening screams.

I walked away from her rubbing my shoulder.

Annabeth walked over and tried to wake Max up, earning the same results I had.

After Thalia attempted to wake her up and failed we decided we needed to get a professor, Annabeth was reluctant to that idea but gave in eventually.

Thalia, Annabeth, and I walked out of the Gryffindor tower then the two followed me to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Miss Granger, why are you out of bed so early?" Professor McGonagall asked when we walked in.

"We can't wake up Max and she's screaming her lungs out in her sleep," Annabeth said.

"Very well, I shall help you."

We nodded and made our way back up to our dormitory followed by Professor McGonagall.

Max was still screaming, sweating and turning around in her sleep.

"Miss Ride," Professor McGonagall said.

Max jolted awake and almost hit Professor McGonagall but the professor moved out of the way before she could.

"This is the second night in a row, care to explain why you are having these horrid dreams?"

"No," max said stiffly.

"Alright, would you like to go to the Infirmary and see Madame Pomfrey?"

Max tensed and shook her head.

"Okay, would you like me to go get your friends?"

Max shook her head.

Just then, I heard a banging coming form the window. She distracted us and I saw her wave her hand then she got up to get ready.

We all got ready then headed down to Great Hall for breakfast.

"Max, I could hear your screaming in our dorm what's wrong?" Ron said.

Max turned on him and started yelling.

"None of you business!"

"Max," the little girl, Angel, in Hufflepuff, said. "You okay?"

Max nodded. "I'm fine, go back to your table. We can talk later."

"So, you don't yell at her?" Ron said sounding annoyed.

"She's one of my best friends!" Max yelled.

Max sat down and we all ate breakfast then we had Transfiguration with Slyhterlin.

**Annabeth**

After breakfast, I walked to Transfiguration with Percy, Nico, and Thalia.

"Good morning," the teacher, I knew as Professor McGonagall because of the incident with Max, said.

"Today we will be turning spiders into buttons."

My excitement about magic froze along with the rest of my body.

"Annabeth," Hermione said.

I didn't say anything. I was too terrified.

Professor McGonagall se t a spider in front of everyone.

I jumped up and backed towards the wall slowly.

_"Daughter of Athena, your mother cursed my ancestor and you will pay for it," _I heard some of the spiders say.

I heard the spider say.

I let out a scram of pure terror and backed against the wall.

Percy stood up and squashed the spider that was on my desk..

"It's a couple of live spiders so what?" the blonde kid, Malfoy, said.

"She's terrified, can you not see that?" Hermione asked.

I shrunk down onto the floor and hid my face in my hands.

"I can't do anything but squash them, Thals help me with this," Percy said.

"Squashed them then!" Thalia yelled at him and both of them started stomping on the spiders.

Professor McGonagall said some spell and all the spiders disappeared.

It took me a couple of minutes to recover then I went back to my desk.

After class, Hermione ran up to Percy, Thalia, Nico, and I.

"You have Arachnophobia?" she asked.

I flinched at the name _Arachnae._

"What the heck is that?" Percy asked.

"Extreme fear of spiders."

"Percy, its Greek and you _still_ don't get it?" Thalia asked.

"how is that Greek?"

"Archanae was the girl who challenged Athena, phobia is a play-off of Phoebus the Greek god of fear."**(1.)**

"I just knew the name of it, not the origin," Hermione said.

"Well, that would be were it came from."

"Yes, I don't like spider they don't like me, end of story."

"Feel the same way about owls," Percy said.

"And heights and dungeons."

"Yeah, those too."

We then had a free period so the four of us walked out to the lake and sat by it, Thalia, Nico, and I having to restrain Percy from diving right into the lake.

After our free period we had another one then lunch.

During lunch, Ron kept asking Max and her friends about their behavior towards other people but they wouldn't answer.

**A/N: **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't okay.**

** Now, I was going to say something what was it.**

** Kylie: Foot notes, remember?**

** Austin: Duh!**

** Me: Austin, you can't talk you forgot your birthday!**

** Kylie: Really?**

** Austin: Sorry.**

** Kylie: Wow. You are forgetful.**

** Me: Guys! I needed to say something! Kylie, don't you need to be with Natalie! Austin, didn't Grace tell you to meet her in the band room?**

** Kylie: Right! Bye.(walks away.)**

** Austin: Yeah.(walks away.)**

** Yeah, those would be some of my character form original fiction. Actually, Austin is from a Cinderella remake but, not the point.**

** Footnotes:**

** (1.): That is actually where the word arachnophobia comes from.**

** Yeah, I like mythology.**

**Please please please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Response to Reviews!**

**_Guest (anonymous reviewer) says:_ Wouldn't Angel be in Slytherlin based on her behavior in later books? Otherwise, the sorting went well.**

**_My Answer:_ If this were based off later books then yes. As this takes place around the time period of The Angel Experiment, no. I just changed the ages I know. So what?**

**_Magiclover13 says:_ I'm getting it was one of the Flock members was at Max's window. Gosh, can't Ron take a hint! I'm surprised mAx hasn't ripped his head off yet! Keep up the good work!**

**_My Answer:_ Yes it was one of the flock in a different house either Nudge or Angel because we know Fang isn't like that. Also, I don't think Ron can take a hint he is just blunt at times.**

**Hermione**

After lunch, Professor Dumbledore called Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth to his office.

"Wonder what that was about," Ron said.

I shook my head and we walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

**Annabeth-In Headmaster's Office**

Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk and we looked at him quizzically.

"Would you be willing to teach?"

"Teach?" Percy burst out. "We can barely be students! None of us know enough about magic to teach!"

"And you wonder why you have so many enemies?" Thalia mocked.

"Not my fault people are temperamental when I talk to them!"

"You don't like before you speak though!"

"or act," I added.

"So? Doesn't change the fact _some_ people are temperamental."

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and we stopped arguing.

"I would like you to teach the students here about your ways for the rest of the year."

"None of us have any experience in teaching," Percy said.

"What do you think I do all year?" I asked. "Stare at the other campers all day?"

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, a sign that he was too nervous to answer.

"No…." he attempted to lie.

"You so thought that!" Thalia called out.

"Maybe."

"No, I teach Ancient Greek to the new camper and help them understand mythology."

"I thought campers only showed up in the summer."

"Really, Kelp Head?" Thalia asked.

"No," I said. "They show up all throughout the year."

Percy nodded.

"Now, I believe the four of you should be in Defense now."

We thanked him then walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"None of your business," Thalia snapped at him.

We had arrived at the very end of a defense period that was twice as long as usual so we had dinner next.

Professor Dumbledore had also informed us that we would be revealing ourselves after dinner.

"May I have your attention, students?" Professor Dumbledore said.

Everyone in the hall stopped talking immediately and turned to face the headmaster.

"The group of Exchange Students have something important to tell you, Annabeth, Percy?"

We nodded and motioned for Thalia and Nico to walk up to the stage with us.

"Who here has heard of the Greek gods?"

No one in Slytherlin had heard of it and only a couple of people from the other houses had.

"Really?" Thalia asked and the witches nodded.

"Okay. Crash course in Greek Mythology."

"Doesn't that kind of make it seem unreal?"

"Fine. Crash Course in….. there's nothing else to call it but, Greek Mythology."

"Guys!" Nico yelled at us.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"Get on with this without arguing for once."

Percy and I both nodded.

"Anyway…" I told a quick bit about all that had happened in Greek mythology then stopped.

"Who cares? It's a bunch of muggle junk!" a kid in Slytherlin. Malfoy, shouted.

"I'm getting to it and we care!" I yelled at him. "Those myths are real."

"Yeah right, and a person can actually breathe underwater."

All of the demigods in the room burst into laughter.

"Percy_show_them_later_what_you_can_do!" Thalia said in between laughs.

Percy nodded.

"Anyway, we are demigods."

"Prove it," Hermione challenged.

"How do you think we knew where the word Arachnophobia came from?"

"You could read it in a book," she countered.

"Sure, because we can totally read English," Thalia said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't it translate to whatever language you _can_ read?"

"No. Do you know anyone who still speaks Ancient Greek?" Thalia said. Noticing the look on Hermione's face I added,

"Besides us."

Hermione shook her head.

"Now, introductions."

"With or without titles?" Nico asked.

"With."

"But, we'll be here for the next century," Percy grumbled.

"We don't have that much time."

"Want to go to Nevada again?"

"No!" Nico and I both shouted.

"What's wrong with Nevada?" Ron asked.

"Do you want to forget what you are doing during a critical moment in your life?" I asked.

"Uh.. still confused but.. never mind."

"Fine," Percy moaned. "We'll do it Wise Girl's way."

"You know you can't win against me in a battle of logic."

"No one on the planet beside your own siblings can!" Percy cried.

"Anyway, demigods, introductions with titles."

All of the demigods came up and stood in a horizontal line.

"I am Percy….." I coughed and glared at him. "What, Annabeth?" I glared again and he continued. "Fine. I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the seas, earthquakes, and horses. I am a bearer of the Achilles' Curse. I am one of the Slayers of Medusa. I am the slayer of the Minotaur I am one of the conquers of the Sea of Monsters. I am one of the defeaters of Kronos. I am a child of one of the big three. I am head counselor of the Poseiodon cabin. I held the sky. I am the defeater of Atlas. I am Annabeth Chase's boyfriend. I am the winner of a battle against Ares. I am a Savior of Olympus."

"Good, Percy."

"Who the heck is Medusa?" Ron asked.

My jaw dropped.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"No. Who is she?"

"We'll explain all this later right now we're already gonna be here forever," Percy said glaring at me.

"They need to know what we have done," I countered. "Thals, your turn."

"I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus, god of the skies and storms. I am the Luintent of Artemis. I am a child of the Big Three. I am the head counselor of the Zeus cabin. I am a Savior of Olympus."

Then it was my turn.

"I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena_"

I was cut-off by Hermione standing up.

"Isn't Athena a maiden goddess?"

"Fun. Now I get to explain how I was born_ again."

"I said sorry!" Nico and Percy both yelled.

"Can we have this discussion later because we will learn about it?"

Hermione nodded and sat back down.

"I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, goddess of Wisdom, Art, Strategy, weaving, and battle. I am one of the slayers of Medusa. I am one of the conquers of the Sea of Monsters. I am a savior of Olympus."

Nico was next.

"I am Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, god of the underworld. I am the Ghost King. I am a savior of Olympus."

Hermione stood up yet again.

"Is that why all the ghost are afraid of you?"

Nico shrugged.

"Ghost aren't supposed to exist!" he screamed.

It took us another two hours but we finally finished our introductions.

"Annabeth, next time can't we just do the short version?" Thalia asked.

"There's a short version?" Ron asked.

We went back to our seats and Hermione looked at me.

"How can you be alive if your mother is a _maiden_ goddess?"

"I wasn't exactly born in a _normal_ way."

"I don't get it."

"We'll talk about this later."

I didn't like talking about how I was born it made me feel self-conscious.

Professor Dumbledore went on the sage again.

"Those were quite some feats," he said.

"No duh!" Thalia yelled.

"Miss Grace, could you kindly keep your comments to yourself?"

I face-palmed he couldn't have picked a _worse_ time to irritate her.

"Don't call me by that name!" Thalia yelled.

"What's wrong with that if it's your last name?" Ron asked.

"I don't like it end of story."

"As I was saying, as the demigods have accomplished so much and you know so little of their culture they will be teaching about their culture for the rest of the year. Now off to bed."

We got up and headed to the Gryffindor tower.

"Is demigod culture really that different?" Hermione asked.

"Certain parts, yes," I said. "Others, not so much."

Hermione nodded then we each walked into our dorms.

I heard Percy screech and ran into the boys' dormitory.

It was just an owl.

"What the Hades, Percy! You made me think you were dying!"

"Isn't Hades the god of the underworld?" Harry asked.

Percy, Nico, and I nodded.

"Why would you say 'what the Hades' then say you thought he was dying?"

"It's a curse. It's meant to be like 'you scared me.' Or 'are you crazy.' Things like that."

Harry nodded.

"Well, owls hate me."

_Why is this fithly Sea Spawn here?' _ I heard something say.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" all the boys asked.

"Something said 'what's that filthy Sea Spawn doing here.'"

"Hey!" Percy yelled.

"I didn't say it to you I heard it."

"What's a Sea Spawn?" Ron asked.

"It's an insult to Poseidon," Nico responded.

"I think I'm hearing an owl," I said.

"Hey, we found a power of Athena kids!" Percy shouted. "Other then wisdom and logic," he added under my glare.

"You can understand owls?" Harry asked.

"Apparently."

"Annabeth," Thalia said walking in. "What's taking so long? You'd think you were being attacked."

"Is being attacked really that common in your culture?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Thalia, Nico, Percy, and I all said at the same time.

Percy then sat down on his bed and fell asleep a couple seconds later.

"Wasn't he just awake?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he needs more sleep than most people."

"Are all demigods like that?"

"No."

"Why is he?"

"He has Achilles' Curse, it keeps him from getting hurt but, to maintain it you need a lot of sleep."

Hermione then walked in.

"Why does he have the curse wait back up why did you call it the curse?"

"Because if he is ever hit in his Achilles' Heel it would be so weak that he would die instantly," I told her. "as for why," Thalia and I both looked at Nico.

"Sure blame the person who only suggested it."

Percy woke up a couple minutes later.

"You practically pushed me in!"

"With permission from you and you love water."

"Not now," I begged.

"See you in the morning."

I headed to the Girls' dormitory layed down and fell asleep sopon after.

**A/N: 1,661 words of pure content! **

** [Does happy dance.]**

** Kylie: [walks in and sees 'fanstasy' doing weird dance] What's her problem.**

** Austin; [shrugs shoulders] I just know that I don't want to listen to anymore complaining about your little incident with the time machine.]**

** Kylie: Blame Nat.**

** Austin: Who?**

** Kylie: Natalie.**

** Austin: Oh.. yeah she's form that little secret society.**

** Kylie: Not so secret now is it?**

** Austin: Sorry**.

**Me:[stops weird dancing] hey, wait. Austin Kylie, aren't you supposed to be somewhere?**

** Kylie: No, Natalie's going to kill me I may or may not have broken the time wall.**

** Me: Kylie! She can't get out of the time thingy without the time wall.**

** Kylie: You're crazier than the fact that a timewall exist you know that right?**

** Austin: what the heck is a time wall, I thought it was called time machine.**

** Kylie: Go home already, I need to fix this before Natalie finds out.**

** Me: SI there a reason you're here? Not that I mind I just want to know.**

** Kylie: I just need to know how to fix the time wall.**

** Me: Er…. About that,,,,,, I forgot how it worked.**

** Kylie: You're kidding right? you helped invent it!**

** Me: I ddi not! I'm not evil!**

** Kylie: You are weird though.**

** Me: Go home!**

** Kylie: Fine you're a grouch today. [walks away]**

** Me: Austin, what cha doin?**

** Austin: I was….gonna…bye..sorry.[leaves.]**

** Me: Okay, Those two need to figure out what's wrong with the time wall so.**

** Review! Please please please!**


	12. Teaching Terms to a Monster of a Wizard

**Annabeth- The next Day**

I woke up and walked into the common room where Hermione was already sitting on the couch.

I guessed she was waiting for Ron and Harry.

I sat down on the couch across from her to wait for the other demigods in Gryffindor.

Ron walked out of the boys' dorm.

"I don't get why muggles would come to Hogwarts," I heard Ron whisper to Harry.

"We aren't muggles," I told him.

Percy and Nico walked out and Nico was rubbing his shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I tried to wake Percy up."

"Your fault he is like this."

"How is it my fault?"

"You pushed me in!" Percy yelled.

"You said I could!"

I whistled and they both looked at me.

"Act civil, please?"

"Yes, Annabeth," the both said.

"Why does everyone listen to you?" Hermione asked.

"I've been at camp the longest."

Hermione gave me a confused look.

"We'll explain later. We should get to breakfast."

Thalia walked out of the girls' dorm and all of us walked down to the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall went on the stage.

"You will be getting new schedules so you can learn more about demigod culture," she said.

"The little half-gods have a culture."

_"Go to Tarturus,"_ Thalia growled in Ancient Greek.

"That was polite," Nico said sarcastically.

"Huh?" almost all of the students asked.

"It means, 'Go to Tarturus,'" Annabeth explained. "Basically, she just called you a monster."

"So? I'm not some filthy half-breed."

"Mr. Malfoy these terms will not be tolerated in this school understand?" professor Dumbledore said.

"Now, your head of house will give you new schedules, demigods you have already discussed what you will be teaching."

We nodded, Percy and I would be teaching several things together one being the different terms in demigod culture and another sword fighting.

"After breakfast you will report to the first class on your schedule."

After we all ate breakfast Percy and I were teaching about demigod terms to the Gryffindors and Slytherlins.

We were teaching outside by the lake, by Percy's request.

"Why by the lake?" Hermione asked.

"because, Seaweed Brain will get bored and start messng with water and I don't want him to blow up the castle."

"It was an accident!" Percy yelled. "Wait, the school or Circe's?"

"I forgot about the school," I said laughing. "and Circes' wasn't an accident Imeant first day of camp for you."

"I remember that," we were now having a laughing fit about him blowing up the bathroom with water.

"Er….. what does this have to do with anything and who's Circe?" Hermione said.

"Right. Anyway…."

I started explaining demigod terms like _fatlis felexius_, _hubris,_ and many other terms.

"Stupid half-gods, I don't get why we have to learn about your culture," Malfoy said and lighting struck.

"Calm down!" I yelled. "We can handle it!"

"Who are you yelling at?"

"Zeus," I answered. The lighting stopped and Percy started making shapes with the water.

"Percy, why is that water fish above my head?" I asked as he brought the water of my head. He looked up to answer and lost concentration causing it to slash all over me and half of the students.

"Percy Jackson! Dry me off now!"

"How is he going to dry you off?" Hermione asked and Percy came over and dried me off with just a touch.

"That was really neat."

"Anyway, class is almost over so dismissed. Malfoy stay after class."

"A filthy half-breed as no control over me."

"A teacher does," I countered.

Malfoy looked stumped for a snie remark.

"Fight fire with water and bullies with logic," Percy pointed out.

"I guess."

I motioned for him to come with us and he followed us, reluctantly, to McGonagall's office.

"This student was insulting us the entire class can you handle it?"

Professor McGonagall nodded and we walked away to teach sword fighting to Ravenclaws.

**A/N: Maybe a bit short but, oh well.**

** Anyway, the line about fighting water is something that popped into my head during gym class, the line that actually popped into my head was,**

"**Fight fire with water not fire and irrationality and stupidity with logic and reason."**

** It made sense in the context but, I just liked the sound of it.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Annabeth**

Sword fighting lessons didn't go over to well with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

Several of the Ravenclaws were to busy trying to logically explain our existence and most of them weren't really athletic and several of the Hufflepuffs couldn't fight their own friends.

After the failed sword fighting lesson it was time for lunch.

I sat down with Percy, Thalia , and Nico.

"What does _gracecus_ mean?" Hermione asked and I nearly choked on my food.

"What did you say?" I asked her.

"Gracecus, what does it mean?"

"it means Greek, in Latin," Nico explained and we all looked at him.

"What?" I pay attention to people in the underworld. It's an insult."

"Okay, well seeing as I don't speak Latin nor will I ever, can we return to eating," Thalia said.

"Why would it be such a big deal?" Ron asked and I face-palmed.

"Please tell me that was only a joke," I begged.

"What?"

"Rome and Greece had a really big rivalry in the Ancient times," I explained. "Latin was Rome's language Greek was Ancient Greece's they didn't like each other simple as that."

Hermione nodded and we continued eating.

After lunch Percy and I weren't teaching anything so we decided to go to the Gryffindors' mythology class that was being taught by Katie Gardner and Will Solace.

"Hey, Guys," Katie said waving at us.

"We're gonna hang out here."

Katie nodded.

Hermione raised her hand when she saw us walking around and goofing off.

"What are you doing in the classroom your not a student and you don't teach this class."

"We're aloud to be," Percy said.

"When has a rule ever stopped you?" Katie asked.

"Ummm….. never, me being born was kind of breaking some rule," he pointed out.

"Right. That explains so much."

"How can you be born if it's against the rules?"

"Not everyone follows rules," Katie said and of course the Stoll brothers chose that moment to walk in.

"Hay, Katie-Kat," Travis said as Connor waved.

"Travis, don't call me Katie-Kat, and aren't both of you supposed to quit being pest!"

"Since when_" Travis said.

"Do we ever_" Connor added.

"Act like pest?" they finished together.

"Stolls! Go be annoying somewhere else!"

"Fine. Katie-Kat be that way," Travis said and walked out of the room followed by Connor.

"Now, that the annoying duo has left," Katie said.

"They can't be that bad," Hermione said.

"You haven't lived with them almost your entire life," Katie and I both said.

"How'd you do that?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Katie and I both responded.

"Talking at the same time."

"We've known each other long enough to be able to respond like that," I explained.

"What is going on?" I heard the kid, Iggy, ask and Max explained everything and he nodded.

Katie never actually got around to teaching.

"Oh well," she said and the class filed out of the classroom.

I overheard Hermione whisper to Ron.

"Yes, there is defiantly something different about Max and her friends."

**A/N: Yeah, I like cliffhangers when I write them but, I almost threw the Last Olympian across the room, actually not room restaurant because I read it in a restaurant the waitress kept looking at me like I was from another planet.**

**Please Review!**

**Response to Review(s):**

**MaridaCewkie says: EEEEEEEpicness.:3 Very clever of u to think up the fight fire with water line o.o No one will think of something like that in a thousand years.**

**C:**

**My response: Thanks. Think like what you wish to be and that is what you will become[this is something I thought up randomly not sure why]**

**Anyway if you want the full story on where that line came from PM me and I'll tell you I just don't want to bore those who don't want to know with it.**

**Anyway as for the thousand years thing….. I know where we can go for that much time[you'll only get this if you read my story, "Demigods, Witches, Wizards, and an Oracle."**

** Anyway again, review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey, long time no see. Not my fault, I had to go out of town for a couple of days and my computer is too bulky to take with me.**

**Anyway thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**This one is a bit short but, I just got home a bit ago and I need to get my creative juices flowing again.**

**Hermione**

Harry, Ron, and I walked out of the mythology class. I wasn't sure if they were telling the truth but if Professor Dumbledore believed them I wasn't going to question it.

Annabeth stayed in the classroom along with the two who were teaching, Katie and Will, for a few minutes then came out and walked to the Great Hall.

I sat down next to Harry and Ron and lunch began.

"I never got an answer about what you said about 'camp,'" I stated and Annabeth nodded.

"Right," she stopped eating and looked at me. "Demigods go to camp it's a safe haven that only demigods and satyrs can get in. It protects us from monsters. Most demigods arrive around the time they are twelve but some arrive sooner or later. I got there when I was seven."

"How are you safe during the school year though?"

"We're not, and it isn't just summer camp we're aloud to stay all year if we want and a lot of people do."

"When do you see your family, well the not Greek side of it anyway?" Ron asked.

"Kind of the point, some people aren't exactly accepting of demigods," Annabeth said bitterly.

"Who wants to go to the lake?" Percy asked. Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico all yelled "No!"

"You aren't any fun."

"I don't want to get wet," Thalia countered.

After lunch we had Defense and all the Gryffindor demigods were coming too.

We walked into the classroom.

"We're going to be studying curses today," professor Lupin said.

"Who can name one of the three unforgivable curses?"

I raised my hand.

"Miss Granger?"

"Imperious, it gives the caster complete control over the victim."

Nico raised his hand.

"Mr. di Angelo?"

"Avada Kadavara," Nico said.

The class began murmuring about how a demigod would know that.

"The killing curse, I seriously hate whoever invented that thing."

"Wait, is that what your dad was on about the last time we saw him?" Thalia asked.

Nico nodded.

"No wonder he was mad."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked.

"Technically hell is called underworld but, whatever," Nico said.

Ron just shook his head.

"Now, yes, Mr. di Angelo, the killing curse had no counter."

"Unless you know how to raise people from the dead or Thantos decides to take a vacation," Nico added.

"Who?"

"The god of death," Nico said. "Did you pay any attention to Katie and Will.

"Never got around to them teaching the Stolls and Katie had a little argument," Annabeth said.

"Really? Will Katie and Travis admit they like each other already? Worse then you and Percy."

"Hey!"

"It's true," Thalia said.

"Can I teach?" he asked.

The demigods nodded and shut up just as the class ended.

"You guys can seriously get off topic," Ron said.

"We have ADHD, an effect of being a demigod, yes, we can get very off topic," Annabeth said then walked in the other direction.

**A/N: Please review.**

**Kind of a filler oh well.**

**Quote of the Day:**

"**Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game."**

** -Babe Ruth-**

**My comment on Q.O.D.- True. If you never try you will never succeed. Though if you fail enough times you may become afraid of attempting it (my elementary music teacher is to blame for my stage fright.)**

**My quote9made up things that pop into my mind)**

"**If life is constantly giving you the same thing maybe it's what you're doing not what is really being given change if you need to have what_ you_ want but never change for another being change only if it's for _you_."**

** -Me.**

**Again please review. Also feel free to PM me for anything I will answer.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Annabeth**

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, all the demigods were wearing our orange Camp Half-Blood shirts and talking waiting for the students to arrive.

We waited for about ten minutes then all the students started coming in.

"What's CHB?" Ron asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," I explained.

"That doesn't make sense," Hermione said. " It sounds awfully prejudice."

"It's another term for demigod. If we called it Camp Demigod well that would just reveal everything."

"Annabeth!" I heard someone call and I turned around.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is it okay if Blackjack comes?" Percy asked.

"Why?" I asked anxiously.

"Because, he and few others are here."

"Who?"

"For one, Malcolm."

"Okay!" I shouted.

"Who are they?" Ron asked.

"Malcolm is my brother and Blackjack is Percy's horse."

"Pegasus!" Percy corrected after some neighing form Blackjack."

"What did he just say/?" I asked.

"You don't _want_ to know," Percy said.

I nodded and turned back to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"You have a brother?" Ron asked.

"I have a lot of siblings," I said. "Demigod, remember?"

"I don't get it but oh well."

The three of them went and sat down and Malcolm came in.

"Hey, Mal," I said.

"Hey, Annabeth," Malcolm responded.

Once the entire school had calmed down I took my place on the stage.

"We're going to show you a video so you can see what we do at Camp," Percy said.

"That was _not_ the plan," I said.

"Plan? We had a plan?" Percy asked.

"Athena always has a plan, Seaweed Brain."

"Fine, do it Wise Girl's way, which I wasn't informed of," Percy muttered.  
"Heard that," I said and he glared at me.

"Now, yes we are going to show you a video but first we need to tell you what the Camp is."

Malcolm sat down not wanting to be a disruption, I guess.

"Camp Half-Blood is a camp for demigods, it's a Summer Camp that we're allowed to either stay at during the school year and summer or just during summer vacation. Now we're going to use the video stuff we have set up, Thank-you Hermes."

"Wait what?" Hermione asked.

"Hermes invented the internet."

Hermione nodded.

Travis and Connor set the video up and we all sat down to watch.

We had a video clip of capture the flag form when I was twelve.

It was from when Percy and Clarisse were fighting and we had several clips of claiming.

When the video was over Percy, Thalia, Nico, and I went and stood on the stage.

"Any questions?" I asked.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Hermione?" I said.

"Please tell me those were fake swords and things."

"No," I told her. "I won't tell you that because they were real swords."

"What person let's kids play with sharp objects?' Malfoy called out.

"Our parents," I said.

"You are crazy."

"No, we're not," Percy said.

After we calmed Malfoy down we headed up to the Gryffindor common room.

**A/N: I know, I know it isn't great oh well.**

** I tried that's all I can do. **

** Please Review.**

**Quotes of the Da**y

"**Whatever you are, be a good one."**

**-Abraham Lincoln-**

"_**Life's like a novel with the end ripped out, just like a canyon with only one way down."**_

**- "Stand. " Rascal Flats (really good inspirational song.)**

**My Quote ( made up.)**

"**Life is a form of art, but you never know what you're painting or when it will be done."**

**-Me-**

**PM for any advice/help/ or even if you just want someone to talk to. I'll answer.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Annabeth**

Once we were in the common room I saw Max, Fang, and Iggy, and Gazzy and they looked like they were joking around.

"That _was_ funny," Iggy said.

"It was not, its your job to be able to cause stuff to explode not mine," Max said.

"Well, I do that intentionally you however just can't cook."

Max glared at him for a couple of minutes then gave up.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked.

The three looked at him as if he was a boy Medusa reincarnated.

"Sorry?" Percy said though it came out as more of a question.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione came in through the portrait hole and looked at max, Fang, and Iggy.

"We know you're hiding something, just not what," Ron said bluntly.

"We're not," Max countered.

"Can his year get any weirder?" Iggy asked.

Max looked at him.

"This year?" Max asked. "We're normal magical thingies who are learning about demigods and you think it can get weirder?"

Iggy rolled his eyes then said something.

"I'm gonna go for a _walk_," he said. He said walk as if it were a code word for something.

"No," Max told him. "Unless you take Angel or Nudge with you."

Iggy shook his head and appeared to give up.

Hermione looked at them quizzically then turned over to us.

"What's Styx?" Ron asked and I face palmed.

"Don't say that, unless you have a reason to unless you want to anger the gods," Percy said and of course lighting struck.

"I know!" Percy yelled. "Calm down!"

"It's a river in the underworld it can give you the Curse of Achilles'," I told him.

Max then got up and walked over.

"What's Achilles?" she asked.

"Who, actually, and he's one of the most famous demigods in the mortal world."

"So, he did some idiotic heroic thing and is famous?"

"No. Heroes aren't stupid."

Max shrugged it off and headed up to bed.

**Next Day-Mythology class.**

Katie was teaching mythology to the Gryffindors and Slytherlins as Percy and I were hanging out int the classroom.

"I don't get it," Max said. "He did some stupid heroic thing and is famous for it, right?"

"Heroes aren't stupid," I said.

"Then why do they always get themselves killed?" Malfoy asked.

"They don't get themselves killed monster kill them, do you not understand this?" I asked.

"I still think you're a bunch of fithly half-breeds," another Slytherlin said.

I walked out the door hen remembered we were in a castle and walked back in.

"Where were you going to go cry to your imaginary best friend?" Malfoy asked.

I sat down and broke into tears.

"Malfoy, detention," Percy said. I began to cry about everything I had been through just breaking sown. _No._ I told my self wiping my eyes_. I am a_ _Daughter of Athena I don't cry._

Percy locked eyes with Malfoy and started yelling.

_"I don't care if you mess with me! I honestly don't but, messing with my friends is an entirely different story! Never hurt my friends trust me you do not want to anger me!"_

"What?"

"Not important," I said because at the end he had said a few bad words.

When the class was over we headed to the Great Hall.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, and thanks to those who did review the last chapter.**

** Quote of the Day**

** "Be who you are because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind."**

**- Dr. Seus (I think.)**

** My Quote:**

** "Give it time, once something gets to the bottom of a valley send a rope down and pull it to the top of the mountain."**

** Explaination: Lack of sleep for three days + pain in upper arm form flu shot= eventually I'll sleep soundly.**


	17. Chapter 17

We sat down at the table across form Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Annabeth," Hermione started and I mentally groaned. "You never answered about being a daughter of Athena."

"Looks like even when we're not a camp people are curious," Thalia joked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I'm usually the one explaining this," I said. "And I _hate_ this fact."

"Wise Girl hates a fact?" Percy mocked. "The world's ending!"

"We stopped the world from ending last summer, Kelp Head," Thalia told him.

"Right."

"I'll explain it in our next class. It's on the list of demigod terms."

Hermione nodded and Professor McGonagall went up on the stage.

"There seems to be a slight problem on the grounds. There is a giant black dog with a red color outside."

"Mrs. O' Leary!" Percy shouted. Every non-demigod in the Hall looked at him like he was crazy.

"I didn't know she was coming," I said.

"Me neither," Percy told me.

Mrs. O' Leary came in and tackled Percy.

"Nico, get her _off_ me."

Nico nodded and whistled.

"Missed you too, girl."

"You're covered in Hellhound Slobber," Thalia told Percy.

"Aren't Hellhounds dangerous?" Hermione asked.

"Most are, Mrs. O' Leary is the only tame one that we know of."

"Why would you want one as a _pet_."

"You have owls don't you?" Percy countered.

"Owls aren't dangerous."

"Speak for your self," Percy grumbled and I laughed.

Once everyone settled down, we went back to eating.

Max, Iggy, and Gazzy were talking about something.

After we finished eating the doors swung open and a girl with red hair walked in.

"Rachel?" I asked.

"Annabeth!" she yelled.

"Hey, did you really have to leave me alone with your siblings?"

"Which ones?"

"The ones I know," she said.

"What happened?" Thalia asked.

"Six or seven hours of chess, school work, and a lot of other boring stuff."

"That sounds like fun," I said.

"Do you have a life other than monster fighting?"

"Does camp count?"

"No."

"Then, no."

"I am taking you with me to the city and you aren't going to object."

"What part of, _dangerous_ did you not understand?"

"Percy and I go to the same school, I know dangerous. He managed to attract two or three monsters before school even started."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron said.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi."

"Oracle?" Hermione scoffed. "Prophecies and fortune telling aren't real."

"Excuse me? I'm pretty sure they are, though I wouldn't call it fortune telling because prophecies usually end in death."

All the demigods nodded in saddened agreement.

"Wait, how'd you even get here?" Thalia asked.

"I took a plane, not that hard."

"You're lecturing me about this, why?" Thalia asked.

"No idea."

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"it was either this or stare at the wall in the Big House so, here I am."

"Why aren't you at school."

"I kind of got expelled for yelling at the teacher that they mispronounced Achilles."

Rachel sat down next to me and we decided she'd stay with us in the Gryffindor tower.

**A/N: Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. On Friday I wasn't feeling well. I seriously think my immune system goes on strike every year in December.**

** Last year was the first year I _haven't_ been sick on Christmas.**

** Anyway, I was reading through and realized that on the previous chapter I said Fang was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. That was an ACCIDENT he wasn't there pretend that wasn't there and I'll fix it later. Fang is a Slytherlin! So sorry about the mistake_ and lack of updating.**

**Please review! Thanks in advance.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: My sister says I need to find a hobby so, I want the help of my readers. Please suggest something you think I might be good at.**

**So far I've tried:**

** Playing the Recorder: ( I scared my dig away because it sounded like a dying cat**.)

**Singing: (worse than the recorder.)**

**Swimming: (I live in a land locked city and I missed try-outs)**

**Dancing: ( Stage fright, 0 coordination)**

**Art: ( I can draw and color… but, every time I make something it ends up in the trash mistook for one of my three year old nieces' drawings.)**

**Model Train Building: ( I like it but, my brother is into it so, I can't really get anyone to help me with it. Plus I tried to build one meant for a 2 year old to put together, and it tumbled to the ground.)**

**Sorry about the insane ranting but, it was either this or ask my conscience[ I may talk to myself but I don't ask myself for advice.')**

**Please suggest a hobby not on the list also all sports are out of the question.**

We walked into the Gryffindor common room and sat down.

"Max, can we go for a walk?" Gazzy asked.

"No."

Gazzy dropped it.

"Where did your parents come up with your names?" Ron asked. "They're a little bit strange."

Max looked at him like she wanted to kill him.

"Gazzy, let's go for a walk. After we go find the others."

"Okay!" Gazzy yelled.

"We have to ask the headmaster first," Iggy reminded her.

The three of them walked out of the common room.

Once we were sure they were out of earshot Hermione looked at Ron.

"That was just plain rude! I think their names are lovely."

"You have to admit they are a bit strange," Ron told her.

"So? Lots of strange tings happen! Maybe, they didn't want to talk about that!"

Just then the three walked back in.

Everyone looked at them and they looked like they were going to barf.

Gazzy and Iggy walked off to the boys' dorms and Max sat down.

Max picked up a book and looked inside.

"This isn't my book it's written weird."

"Sorry, it's in Ancient Greek," I told her. "I left it there."

"Rachel, are you going to help us teach?" I asked.

"what are you teaching? Because if it's Ancient Greek we all know how _that_ will go."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"I may have told their pet dragon it was a 'slimy beast with claws for wings.'"

"That doesn't even make sense," Hermione said.

"I wasn't trying to say that though," Rachel said.

"Aren't dragons illegal?" Ron asked.

"Maybe here, but not in their world."

"Aren't you a demigod?" Hermione asked.

"No. I'm a clear-sighted mortal."

"A what?"

"Rachel you're explaining it in class tomorrow," I told her.

"Why can't you?"

"Don't push me, I already have to explain 'Brain Child.'"

"I want to hear that, so I'll help teach."

Everyone looked at her.

"Annabeth, understood that, I think."

"Okay, I'm going to bed now," I said and headed up to the dorm and fell asleep soon after.

**A/N: Please review.**

**Also, please check out my new story it is a collection of one-shots about different holidays and how different demigods celebrate them.**

**It's called "Half-Blood Holidays."**


	19. Chapter 19

**Annabeth**

I woke up and saw Max, Iggy, and Gazzy sitting in the common room.

"Who has class with the Gyffindors today?" I heard someone ask and I saw it was Hermione once I turned around.

"Which class?" I asked.

"Yours."

"I think Hufflepuff," I said.

"I get to see Angel!" Gazzy practically yelled.

"Okay then, Gazzy," Max said.

"You do know we're allowed to hang out with other house right?" Hermione said.

"We are?" I asked. Hermione nodded.

Thalia walked out of the dorm.

"hey, Thals."

"Hey, Annie."

"Don't call me that," I told her. Thalia shrugged it off.

"I don't get it, why would she call you a name you don't like?" Hermione said.

"She's not trying to be mean she's just joking."

"Where'd the name come from?" Hermione asked.

"She's called me that since I was seven, I don't remember why."

"Me neither, Annabeth," Thalia said sitting down on the couch.

"We need to go to the Great Hall," I said. Percy and Nico came into the common room.

Percy was screaming.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Owl!" he yelled.

"Mother!" I yelled to the owl I added, _"stop attacking my boyfriend."_

"What just happened?" Ron asked.

"Owls are Athena's sacred animal. They don't like Percy very much."

"Remind me again why we agreed to this?" Percy grumbled.

"I didn't have anything better to do," Thalia said.

"Don't demigods go to school?" Ron asked.

"We could but, some don't," I explained.

"How do you know basic things?" Hermione asked.

"We learn what we need to know at camp," I explained.

"Why not just be home schooled?" Ron asked.

"That would go well," Thalia said sarcastically.

"Why wouldn't it?" Ron asked.

"Okay, I'll add this to the list of things to explain. We need to go eat. Percy, where's Mrs. O' Leary?"

"Outside, even if we're in a castle she can't fit inside any building."

We walked to the Great Hall then.

After we ate Percy and I went to a classroom since it was raining outside and waited for the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students to arrive.

Once all the students were seated Percy was tapping his foot.

"Why are you tapping your foot?" Ron finally asked.

"Huh?" Percy asked.

"Seaweed Brain!" I exclaimed.

"Not everyone is a super genius child of Athena."

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you gonna explain why we keep moving around?" I asked.

Percy nodded, then looked out the window.

"Ummm…. Annabeth, didn't we just kill that thing?"

"Monsters can't die, and that was about five or six years ago. Curse Tarturus!"

"We'll be back stay here!"

I ran outside and grabbed my dagger out of its sheath and Percy uncapped Riptide.

**Ron**

The demigods ran outside and I went over to the window. They were fighting what looked like a giant dragon with seven heads.

Percy tried to cut one of the heads off and Annabeth gave him a look that clearly stated 'Don't do that.'

Percy nodded and started aiming for the body of the dragon creature and after several strikes it crumbled into a golden dust.

"What was that thing?" I asked.

"A hydra, it's a monster that I think fighting once was bad enough," Percy said.

Thalia came running in.

"Hydra _ outside _good Job," she panted.

Annabeth and Percy nodded.

"So, you have a pet hellhound, you're parents are Greek gods, you can stay at camp full time, and you fight monsters a lot," a kid in Hufflepuff said. "You're lives are cool."

"You don't have to live it," Thalia grumbled. "See you lunch guys," Thalia said then walked out of the classroom.

**Annabeth**

"It's not really cool," Percy said. "It's pretty dangerous."

"Still sounds cool," the kid said.

"Anyway, now would probably be a good time to explain monster fighting. Any questions about that you'd like answered?"

Hermione's hand shot up and I nodded towards her.

"You said monsters can't die, does that mean they're immortal like the gods?"

Lighting struck.

"Calm down!" Percy called. "She's a mortal!"

Hermione looked a bit offended.

"That had to do with an Ancient law about the gods interfering with the business of mortals," I explained. Hermione nodded. "Not really immortal because they can be temporarily killed and the only way that the gods can be killed is if they fade."

"What?" about half of the class asked.

"It means that they'd disappear since no one believed in them but since demigods exist and we're half-mortal we have to believe in them. So, the gods can't fade unless very demigod on the planet decided they hated the gods and attempted to overthrow them. Which would fail."

"Aren't all demigod related?" a Hufflepuff kid asked.

"Err…. Sort of," Percy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ask Will during mythology," I said.

The class was over in a few minutes so the students began packing up and once they left Percy and I walked over to the lake.

**A/N: Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ron**

There was definitely something odd about Max and her small group. Max and the other two in Gryffindor were always together and seemed upset that the other three were in different houses. I didn't trust them but Hermione thought I was being insensitive.

After I left Percy and Annabeth's class along with Harry and Hermione, we walked over to Hagrid's hut where I saw Annabeth, Percy, and a few other demigods were sitting laughing about something.

I started to walk over to the lake then Harry and Hermione both stopped in their tracks.

"Where are you going, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"To the lake," I responded.

"I think the demigods are busy right now," she said.

I shrugged and continued walking the demigods stopped laughing.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Thalia said. "We just stopped talking for no reason."

"Thalia!" Annabeth yelled and Thalia rolled her eyes.

Hermione and Ron caught up to me.

"What am I interrupting?" I asked and Hermione hit me playfully on the shoulder.

"Thalia, you can _not_ strike Malfoy with lighting," Annabeth said.

"Why can't she?" I asked. Hermione gave me a stern look.

"Annabeth, wouldn't it just be easier to explain all of demigod culture in the Great Hall?" one of the demigods I didn't know asked.

"I don't want to deal with that many people asking questions, it'll send my brain into over drive."

All of the demigods gave her look.

"More so anyway," she corrected.

"why can't Thalia strike Malfoy with lighting?" I asked again.

"It could kill him," Annabeth said.

"And I don't particularly want Hades mad at me," Thalia added.

"Why would he be mad at you?" I asked.

"He's the god of the underworld," Annabeth explained.

I nodded though I still didn't full understand it.

"Weren't we going to see Hagrid?" Hermione asked. I nodded and Harry, Hermione, and I waked over to Hagrid's hut.

**Annabeth**

At dinner, Professor Dumbledore went onto the stage.

"Students!" Professor McGonagall called and everyone quieted down everyone except for Max, Iggy, and Gazzy.

It took them a few extra minutes before they noticed the otherwise complete silence and stopped talking.

"Now, tomorrow there will be no classes."

"Yes!" about half of the witches and wizards yelled.

I frowned at the students' reaction.

"Do you like school?" Ron asked me.

"This is the only school I've ever gone to but, I like learning."

"As I was saying," Professor McGonagall said as the hall quieted down. "Instead of classes we will be going through different demigod activities to learn more about them."

"Wait… what?" Percy asked. "Where was I when this was planned?"

"In the lake, it was really funny a lot of the students thought you'd drowned," Thalia said, laughing.

"Drowning is no laughing matter," Hermione said.

"It is when you can't drown," Percy said.

A lot of the Gryffindors gave him quizzical looks.

"I can breathe underwater," he explained quickly. They nodded then I filled Percy in on the plans for the next day.

**Max**

After dinner, my wings were really sore form lack of use and I could tell the rest of the flock felt the same way.

I walked up to the common room and sat down.

"Hey, Max," someone said. I jumped then saw it was just Annabeth.

I glared at her. I wasn't exactly friends with her, though I sympathized with the demigods because their culture seemed to cause a lot of problems for them.

"Sorry," she said. "That wasn't a good idea."

Thalia walked in.

"Hey, Thalia," Annabeth said and Thalia waved.

"Hey, what are the teams for Capture the flag tomorrow?" Thalia asked.

"There's only thirteen of us here so, I don't know if we're going to play that but, I do know we're having a camp fire."

"Cool," Thalia said. "Have you seen Percy or Nico?"

"Percy's sleeping, and Nico is Hades knows where."

The ground shook a little.

"I guess I was wrong, Hades _doesn't _know where."

The shadows then seemed to shift and Nico was standing next to the wall.

"What just happened?" a Gryffindor two years older than me asked.

"Sorry, I had to escape from all the annoying ghost and I couldn't find the door so I shadow traveled."

"Shouldn't ghost be running the other direction?" Thalia asked.

"Harde har har, Thals," Nico said in a sarcastic tone.

"What the heck is shadow travel?" the kid asked.

"You manipulate the shadows and they can take you places," Nico said.

"Isn't very reliable," Thalia said. "Which by the way we couldn't end up someplace cool besides Canada?" Thalia asked.

"What's wrong with Canada?" Hermione asked.

"Lastriogynias," Annabeth said.

"What?"

"Giants," Thalia explained more simply.

"I said sorry," Nico grumbled.

After a few minutes of Thalia and Nico's bickering I headed up to the dorm and fell asleep being careful to lay on my side and not on my back so I wouldn't hurt my wings.

**A/N: Would have updated yesterday but I was busy, I had to study fro my History midterm and I went Christmas Caroling at a Nursing Home.**

** Anyway, please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Thalia, Nico, Percy, and I were all sat the Gryffindor table.

"What exactly are demigod activities?" Hermione asked nervously.

"One of them is Capture the flag," Percy volunteered. "But, I don't thank we're going to do that we don't have enough demigods to be able to teach you."

"Like what you play in gym class?" she asked.

"What?" I responded.

"No," Percy said. "Well, same game much different because we use weapons and we can use our powers."

"They would give weapons to fifteen year olds?"

"I started camp when I was seven," I pointed out.

"Seven year olds with weapons?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Percy said. "That isn't weird you guys carry around stick and make little lights come out."

I face palmed.

"Percy!" most of the campers there yelled.

"What?"

"Think before you speak!" a few told him, me being one of them.

""Fair point, actually," Hermione said. "Though the 'lights' are called spells and they cause a reaction.'"

"It's hopeless don't bother," I told her.

Hermione nodded and kept eating.

Once everyone finished, Professor McGonagall took the stage.

"Students," she started and the hall fell silent. "The demigods will be teaching you about their different daily activities and you will show them utter respect are we clear?"

Most of the hall answered "Yes, Professor."

"Good."

"Demigods time is now yours," she said and we planned on having four different groups that had the houses all mixed together.

_"What group am I?"_ Percy asked in Ancient Greek.

_"Do you pay attention Kelp Head?"_ Thalia asked. _"Group B. Is it that hard to understand?"_

"Point taken, Thalia."

"Huh?" most of the students asked.

It was time for me to start splitting them up.

"We are going o place you into four groups, not by house. At camp we are separated by who are godly parent is but seeing as we only have the counselor s here that would be pointless so, we are just going to have four groups with group leaders."

"Group A will come with me, Group be with Percy, Group C with Thalia and Group D with Lou Ellen and Nico."

"Wouldn't it be easier to spilt us up by house or something?"

"Twenty-five parent of each house will go with each group so all four houses will be in one group in a way."

"What math class did you take?" someone asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Math, I guess."

"Wise Girl admitting she doesn't know something the apocalypse," Percy joked.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Guys!" Lou Ellen yelled.

"Curse ADHD to Tarturus," Percy said and all the demigods in the great Hall looked at him and burst into laughter.

I stopped laughing and took in a breath.

"Now, for Ravenclaw," I walked over to the Raven claw table and mentally split it into fourths. I pointed to a fourth of the table. "Group A."

Then I did the same with the rest of the table putting them into the lettered groups accordingly.

I did the same to the other houses and I ended up with Ron, Harry, Hermione, Max, Gazzy, and Iggy.

"Once my group and I got to the Quidditch field."

"Demigods play Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"No. you don't have a training field to archery arena so we're using the Quidditch Pitch and I think Thalia is doing something in the forest."

"Isn't it forbidden?" Ron asked.

"trust me, she'll be fine. She's part of the Hunt."

"The what?" Ron asked.

"A group of immortal girls that have sworn off boys and spend a lot of time hunting monsters."

"Why?"

"They just choose to. I don't know why."

"Now, I'm going to teach you a little bit of Ancient Greek just so you understand the names of some of the weapons.

"Are the names in Ancient Greek too?" someone asked.

"Yes, everything at camp is written in Ancient Greek the names of the cabins, the Camp Store sign, everything."

"who knows what Akelenamos means?" I asked.

If crickets were at Hogwarts then we would've been able to hear them chirping.

"Aklenamos means Riptide."

"Why would you name it riptide?" Someone asked.

"It's the name of Percy's sword, it's made for a child of Poseidon," I explained.

"What does CHB stand for?" Ron asked. I had my camp t-shirt on.

"Camp Half-Blood."

"Why?" he asked.

"Half-Blood is another word for demigod. Not sure why it's called Camp Half-Blood it just is."

"Hey, Annabeth," someone called.

I turned and saw it was Nico.

"What?"

"Thalia is in a tree freaking out."

"Why is she scared? Trees are tall she's a daughter of Zeus," Hermione said.

"So?" I asked.

"She'd like heights wouldn't she?" Ron asked.

"Stay here, I need to go solve this."

I started toward the forbidden forest to help Thalia.

**Hermione**

Annabeth started walking toward the Forbidden Forest leaving us without any one to tell us what to do.

Professor McGonagall came out to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Who's supposed to be in charge of this group?"

"Annabeth," I answered.

"Where is she?"

"Someone got caught in a tree and she needed to help get them out," I told her.

"How do you get caught in a tree?"

I shrugged.

Annabeth came back with dirt and leaves in her hair and Thalia following behind her.

"Okay, note to self the next time Chiron ask us to go to a magic school I'm going to stay with the Hunters," Thalia said.

"What even happened?"

"someone thought that just because I was a daughter of Zeus they could use a levitation spell and I'd be able to climb don a tree."

"Who?"

"Take a guess?"

"What house?"

"Slytherlin."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes," Thalia saud then said something in Ancient Greek.

"Language!" Annabeth yelled.

"Yeah yeah don't call mortals certain words."

"What the heck did you just say?"

"I named a few monsters hey Draco, drakon," Thalia said and Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah too bad you didn't say drakon."

"Oh well, he is though and he should."

Annabeth nodded.

"You realize you're speaking in English right?" Ron asked.

"We know," Annabeth said.

It was almost lunch time so we started to go to the Great Hall.

**Max**

Once we got to the Great Hall and sat down, Annabeth and Thalia had a lot of dirt, sticks, and leaves in there hair and on their clothes.

"What happened?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Someone thought it's be funny to levitate me into the air an make me fall into a tree."

"I had to help get her down," Annabeth said.

Percy sat down.

"You were the only one ho could get her down besides Lou Ellen," he said. Annabeth nodded.

A flock of owls flew into the Great Hall. {ercy ducked under the table.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

"Wasn't me it's the mail."

"Can't they use fish as postmen?"

"No. fish can't live outside of the water that's like taking a wood nymph too far away from its tree," Annabeth said.

"What's a wood nymph?" Hermione asked.

Annabeth was busy talking to the owls now and Percy kept shooting glances at them like they were about to attack.

Once they flew away Percy calmed down.

"Owls really don't like you do they?" I asked.

"The feelings mutual," Percy muttered.

After lunch I had a free period along with rest of the flock. Iggy, Gazzy and I went and found the rest of the flock then headed out to the laske so we could talk.

**A/N: A little over 1,000 words. Please review it took me nearly rwo hours to write this chapter. **

**Quote of the Day:**

"**It is hard to fail, but it is worse to never have tried to succeed."**

**-Theodore Rosevelt-**

**My Saying:**

"**If you can't move forward take a few steps back and observe form the sidelines, then decide your next move."**

**-Me-**

"**Introverted means you spend a lot of time in your house, you don't have to be shy to be an introvert."**

**-My friend.-**


	22. Chapter 22

**Annabeth**

When it was getting closer to dinner Thalia, Nico, Percy, and I walked into the great Hall to bring the students out to the camp fire we were having.

I walked up to the stage and waited for the silence that came almost immediately.

"We are going to have a campfire outside immediately following dinner," I said. After I had spoken, I walked over to the Gryffindor table along with Thalia, Percy, and Nico.

"Why are we having a camp fire?" Hermione asked.

"We always have a couple each summer."

"It's not summer," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah. Thank the gods," Nico said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"If I'm not in the Underworld I prefer winter and fall if I am I like summer and spring."

"Isn't the weather the same all the time in the Underworld?" Ron asked.

"What weather?" Thalia asked.

Ron shrugged.

"Why would you like the season one way or the other?" Hermione asked.

"Read the myth about Persephone," Nico grumbled.

"The one with her staying in the underworld half of the year?" Hermione asked and Nico nodded.

"That would be awkward," Ron said.

"Why do you think we avoid our godly parent's spouse at all cost?" Thalia asked. "I swear Hera absolutely hates me."

"I don't have this problem," I said.

"Because you're a Brain Child!" Percy yelled.

"You don't even know how to explain that."

"So? I know what it means. I just find it strange."

"The fact that we're alive is strange, Kelp Head," Thalia interjected.

"How is that strange?" Ron asked. "Don't you think demigods are normal since you are demigods?"

Percy, Thalia, Nico, and I shook our heads.

We ate dinner than walked outside. We had the campfire sing-along and Will was the only one who sang.

"Max," I heard one of the six five kids that were always with her say.

"Yeah, Angel?" Max asked.

"My back's sore," Angel said. The look Max gave her indicated it was code for something.

"Later," Max said. "You can go lay down now if you like."

Angel nodded than started walking up to the castle.

"We were going to play capture the flag but we left the flags at camp," I stated then headed towards the castle.

**Hermione**

Harry, Ron, and I caught up to Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and Nico.

"I wonder if Blackjack would help us with a lesson?" Annabeth asked.

"I could ask him," Percy said.

"Who's Blackjack?" I asked.

"My pegasii," Percy said.

"How are you going to talk to a bloody winged horse!" Ron yelled.

"Language!" I admonished though I was thinking along the same lines.

"Technically, Pegasii aren't horses, they are horse-like," Percy said. "And I can talk to all sea animals and horses."

"Wicked!" Ron stated.

"How are you going to call him?" Annabeth asked.

"Like this," Percy said then walked over to the lake and whistled. An hour later a large black pegasii was landing.

"Hey, Blackjack," Percy said and Annabeth waved while Thalia and Nico backed away slowly.

"Percy, we're going to go inside," Thalia said.

Percy said something and turned around.

We walked inside and headed up to the common room.

**A/N: I haven't updated? Oops. Anyway, I had a band concert on Monday. Yesterday I had to go to the mall. Today, I don't have school! But I did have church at 6:15 am though I woke up at 5:00 am when my alarm went off.**

** Anyway, please review and I will get back onto my normal schedule my concert just threw me off a bit.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**We are not here to wait for the storm to pass by but to learn to dance in the rain.**

**-{it's the title of my journal but I don't know who says it}-**

**My Quote:**

"**Many times we will forget what we are doing; Sometimes we will forget to keep our promises; Sometimes we will be discouraged, but there will never be a time when we forget what books mean to us."**

**-Me-**

**If you like any part of my quotes feel free to use them I honestrly don't care just if it is in a story let me know(the "My Quotes." Not the "Qoute of the Day." I only own the bottom part of this.)**

**Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hermione**

Harry, Ron, and I sat down on the couch and the demigods sat down on the floor. Max, Gazzy, and Iggy all turned around and walked back out of the portrait hole.

"Annabeth," Rachel said. "Whenever we get back I am making you come with me and Percy."

"Wait," Percy said. "How'd I get into this?"

"We live like a block away from each other," Rachel said.

"Right," Percy said.

"I think I'd rather stay at camp. It's just safer."

Rachel dropped the subject.

"Guys," Percy said.

"What?"

"Where did Malcolm ever go?" he asked.

"Right here," we heard a voice.

"Hey, Malcolm," the demigods and Rachel all called.

"Where'd you go?"

"I was walking around the castle this place is amazing."

"I know!" Annabeth said.

Then the two started talking adamantly about the castle.

"Great," Thalia said.

Once the two stopped talking, Rachel took a breath.

"This is why you need to come with me."

"What? Architecture's cool. Besides, I don't have much else to do."

"Make some non-demigod friends," Rachel told her.

"You," all the demigods said.

"Besides me!"

"Rachel, she's not going to give in," Percy said.

Rachel nodded then headed up to the girls' dorm.

"Want to go to the lake?" Percy asked.

"No!" all of the other demigods yelled.

"Why not?"

"I'm not too into getting wet, Kelp Head," Thalia told him and the others nodded in agreement.

They sat still for a second then walked up and went to bed. Ron, Harry, and I didn't have any homework so we talked a little then headed to bed.

**A/N: Okay. I'm stuck. But I will NOT quit. I have a fictionpress story up if you'd like to read it. Same account name. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hermione**

The next morning Harry, Ron, and I were sitting in the common room when Thalia, Annabeth, Rachel, Nico, and Percy came down.

"Thalia, your dad's the god of the sky, right?" Ron asked. Thalia nodded.

"Why?"

"You should try out for the Quidditch team."

"the thing with flying brooms?" she asked.

Ron nodded.

"No way!" Thalia yelled. "I'll stay on the ground."

"You'd be perfectly safe wouldn't you?" Ron asked.

"You know, he's not wrong," Percy said and Thalia glared at him. Ron cringed but Percy showed no reaction.

"How are you not scared of her?" Ron asked.

"I've known her long enough. She doesn't scare me much anymore."

Max walked out of the dorm.

"Do you know how to fly?" Ron asked.

"Iggy!" she yelled and he came running down the steps.

"What just happened?"

Max tapped his hand in a weird sequence and he nodded.

"I'll get Angel and Fang."

"Won't you get lost?" Ron asked. "You can't see."

"I can find my way around a little castle."

"Iggy!" Max yelled.

"I'm going, geesh someone's a grouch."

"You realize, I'm talking about Quidditch, right?" Ron asked.

"Oh. Never mind, Ig."

"Really? I'm still going to wake up Gazzy and go see Angel."

"Whatever, Iggy," Max said.

Iggy walked back up the steps and Ron asked Max again.

"Do you know how to fly?"

"On a broomstick? I didn't even know it was possible. But, I like heights."

Percy, Nico, and Thalia all gave her a 'you're crazy' look.

"We should have a Quidditch game hogwarts against Demigods."

"No!" the demigods shouted.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to fall out of the sky," Percy said.

"Oh get over it already it happened when you were twelve," Thalia said.

"Says you."

"What happened."

"I fell off the St. Louis Arch," Percy said.

"Why?"

"The master bolt was stolen and I had to find it."

"How are you still alive?" I asked.

"Water is under the arch and I fell into that and water can't harm me in any way."

"I'll try out for the Quidditch team," Max said. "It sounds kind of fun."

Ron spent the next hour explaining Quidditch.

The next day try-outs for the Gryffindor team were held and Max was the chaser, and Ron the keeper, Harry was still the seeker and all the other positions had the same members as the year before.

**A/N: That was horrible. Ugh! I may end up having to quit this story. I don't know. I'll try to stay in it. Do any of you still watch Wordgirl? I want to know if any of the people who read my stories do because I have an idea for a Wordgirl x-over fanfiction. Please please review. Thanks to the 2 people who actually did review the last chapter.**

**Please read & review "Half-Blood Holidays" it's a Percy Jackson fanfiction.**

** Quote of the Day:**

** "People are always saying 'Who would win? Wizards or Vampires? Know what I say to that? Avada Kadavra." **

**- Unknown-**

**{LadyCocoa submitted this quote, so thank-you it was funny.}**

** My Quote:**

** "Don't stop just because someone points out a flaw you already see. Be the better person and fix it."**

**-Me-**

**Feel free to use my quotes I don't really care but if it's in a story please give me credit.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Annabeth**

After the Quidditch try-outs, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran over to Percy, Thalia, Nico, and I.

"We should go to Hogsmeade next weekend," Percy said.

"You need to have a guardian's permission for that," Hermione pointed out.

"Percy, can you make a rainbow?" Thalia asked.

"When I have I not been able to?"

"Why do you need a rainbow?" Ron asked.

"I was just going to call Chiron and ask for permission to go," Thalia asked.

"Isn't he a centaur that lived thousands of years ago?" Hermione asked.

"He's an immortal trainer of heroes and technically, right now he's our guardian," I explained.

"What about your parents?" Ron asked.

"Which side of our family?" Percy asked.

"The mortal one?" Ron tried.

"That would go so well," Thalia said.

"Confused," Ron said.

"Technically" I said. "We're teachers we don't actually need permission and even if we did we wouldn't ask our mortal families if we could go to a little village. We've faced worse then that."

The three nodded then started walking towards Hagrid's hut.

The four of us headed up to the castle and walked into the Great Hall since lunch would be starting soon.

Soon, people were filing into the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall went up to the stage.

"Next weekend we will have our first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Students third year and above may go as long as they have permission from their parent or guardian. Demigods, if you wish to go please tell either Professor Dumbledore or myself and you may."

"Why do the fifthly half-breed snot have to have permission?" a Slytherlin cried out.

"Here's an idea," Thalia replied sarcastically. "You go climb up to Olympus when you're half way across the world and ask to go on a field trip."

"Can I try that?" Ron asked.

"I was being sarcastic!" Thalia yelled.

"It has an elevator," Nico pointed out.

"I know that, Death Breath."

"What?"

"He's a son of Hades," I explained.

Hermione nodded.

We ate lunch then headed outside to the lake where I caught a glimpse of a completely white wing in the Forbidden Forest.

**A/N: Please review. Also, can someone who knows the flock's wing coloration PM me because I only remember one or two and I don't want to get such a big part of their appearance wrong.**

**Quote of the Day:**

"**Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all do."**

**-Hermione Granger-**

**My Quote:**

**Me: "Chill, {name}**

**Friend: "I can't chill! I can't! Ohh… cute train set up."**

**This was just hilarious and it happened when we were talking about her issues with getting over anxious about things.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Annabeth**

After dinner, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all in the Gryffindor Common Room along with a bunch of other Gyffindors I hadn't talked to.

"Max," Gazzy said. "Are we going to Hogsemeade?"

"No," she told him flatly.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"I said no!" she snapped.

Gazzy looked at her then shrugged it off.

"I'm going to go see Angel," he told Max. Max nodded and he walked away and crawled out of the portrait hole.

"Why don't you want to go?" Ron asked.

"I don't want to go anywhere unless I have to."

"You're little brother seemed to want to," Hermione said.

Max looked at her and practically growled, "My little brother is _dead_."**(1.)**

Hermione buried her face in her hands.

"Max, I'm sorry I didn't know," Hermione sobbed.

"Max, I'm going to go find Gazzy and Angel," Iggy said then he left the common room. Max got up and headed up to the girls' dormitories.

"I thought Gazzy was her brother," Ron stated confusedly.

"Don't try to work out genealogy," Percy advised. "You'll end up finding out you have weird family."

"Did you actually try?" Thalia asked him.

"When you look at it technically Annabeth's my second cousin or something like that."

"Aren't you two dating?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"That's incest!"

"Demigods have a different way of looking at DNA which would cause it not to matter," Malcolm interjected. Hermione nodded.

We headed to bed soon after that.

**A/N: Christmas was hectic so I couldn't update. Please review I know it's short but I needed to post something. **

**Those of you reading Mythical gladiators **

**Belgrath and I were going to update yesterday but when he sent the chapter the writing got messed up in transit. All of the quotation marks disappeared so we need to rewrite it. We should have it up soon.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Annabeth**

I woke up the next morning, got ready, and walked down into the common room. Hermione was already sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Annabeth," she said. I looked up at her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you explain how demigods look at DNA?" she asked.

"I think that's on some part of our lessons," I told her just as Malcolm came into the common room.

"Hey, Annabeth," Malcolm said.

"Hey, Mal," responded.

Percy, Thalia, and Nico came into the common room a few minutes later. We walked down to the Great Hall and I saw, Max, Gazzy, and Iggy were all already sitting at the Gryffindor table.

The Stolls and Katie walked in and they three were arguing.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"They blew up the bathroom!" Katie said.

"Cool!" Iggy and Gazzy both said.

"Not cool," Katie said then went and sat down.

After breakfast we wnt to Defensense Against the Dark Arts.

**A/N: Sucky chapter. I haven't been able to write for 2 weeks. My compter wasn't set up. I'd really appreciate some suggestions. Please review. And if you WANT to flame I so agree. This chapter was TERRIBLE.**

**Quote of the Day:**

** "Fear, it keeps us from being stupid, but it can also hold us back."**

**-Unknown-**

**If anyone can tell me where that is from, I'll be really impressed. ***hint: fictionpress will help you with this one.********


	28. Chapter 28

**Max**

I woke up and my wings were really swore from lack of use. I groaned softly then got up and started to leave the dorm. Unfortuantly, Hermione woke up before I could even reach the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Outside," I told her. It was true I was going out to the lake to stretch my wings with the rest of the flock. Hermione nodded and I walked into the common room where Iggy and Gazzy were both sitting. The three of us headed outside and met Angel, Fang, and Nudge by the lake.

We took off our jumpers that were covering our wings and unfurled them. Angel had pure white wings as did Gazzy. Fang's wings were almost black. Nudge's were dark brown, Iggy'd were white with light brown streaks. My wings were white and dark brown.

"U and A," I called to my flock and we all launched into the air and started flying aroud Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel started playing air tag and Fang and I just flew. Iggy was talking to Gazzy so I assumed they were on the same team for tag.

I saw a few air bubbles in the lake and motioned for the flock to get back on the ground and furl in their wings. Too late, before we could hide our wings Percy was standing in front of us.

"I've seen weird things but, I don't think flying kids are exactly a Greek thing," Percy said.

"Guys, I'll talk to him," I said.

"Same," Fang said.

All of the other kids started heading up to the castle.

"What?" Percy asked. "What are you?"

"Human?" I tried sarcastically.

"Nice try, Max. But, I'm not an idiot."

"Fine. Come with us."

Percy followed Fang and I to the headmaster's office.

When we walked in Dumbledore lighted up.

"Good, I needed to sepak to you, Max."

I looked at him.

"What?" I snapped.

"Would you be willing to reveal to the students your secret?"

"No!" Fang and I both shouted.

"What secret?" Percy asked.

"You know," I told him.

"Max, Fang," Dumbledore said. "It would really help the students know more about non-magical mutants."

"Okay, yeah we know we're weird mutant freaks, no need to remind us!" I snapped at him.

"Max, maybe we could. I'm pretty sure we're safe here. No erasers or flyboys have attacked."

"Fine. We'll do it," I said reluctantly.

"What the Hades is a flyboy?"

"Oh, great," I said sarcastically. "Ask Fang."

I then ran out of the office and Fang ran right behind me.


	29. Revealed

**Percy**

Max and Fang both ran out of Professor Dumbledore's office and I turned around and headed into the Great Hall. All of the other demigods were already there.

"Where've you been?" Thalia asked.

"I went to the lake," I told her ten sat down across from Annabeth.

"How long were you out there?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, maybe two hours," I responded. Professor McGonagall went onto the stage.

"There will be a mandatory meeting for _all_ students and teachers after school today" she said.

"Wonder why we're having a meeting," Hermione said.

"I think I know," Max said. "And I'm kind of planning on skipping it."

"Max," Iggy asked. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, though Fang might tell you."

"Gas, go ask Fang what's up?" Iggy said. Gazzy got up and walked over to the Slythelin table. A few seconds later Gazzy came back.

"We're not going to that meeting," Gazzy said.

"You have to. It's mandatory!" Hermione protested.

"What does that mean?" Max asked in a snappy tone.

"Did you ever take English class!" Hermione yelled.

"For two months," Max scoffed.

"Hermione, not everyone goes to school," I said. "A ton of demigods don't."

"You have an excuse though," Hermione protested. I nodded and let it go. The rest of the day was a blur. After school I went into the Great Hall and saw a few teachers I had ever seen before.

Max and her friends were all standing by the stage and had looks of panic on their faces. I caught a bit of their conversation.

"Blame Fang," Max said. Fang gave her a look and she just shook it off. Professor McGonagall and the headmaster both walked onto the stage.

"Albus, are you sure this is a good idea?" McGonagall asked.

"Minerva, indeed."

McGonagall huffed and walked stood off to the side.

"Some students have something to tell you," Professor Dumbledore said then moved out of the way so McGonagall could speak.

"Now, students, this may come as some shock to you. I expect you to hear these students out before you pass judgment."

McGonagall then motioned for Max and her group to come on stage. They came on.

"Max, how did we get into this mess?" Angel asked.

"Again, blame Fang," Max said. "I said no he's the one who wouldn't listen."

"Who does that sound like?" Iggy asked.

"Not funny," Max snapped.

"Excuse me," McGonagall said. "Don't you have something to say?"

The six of them nodded.

"How do I out this?" Max asked.

"You could just say it," Iggy said. Max tapped his hand.

"Err….we're Avian-human hybrids," Max said.

"You're what?" Hermione asked.

"Avian-human hybrids."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"We have two percent bird DNA," Nudge said. "Basically we have a few traits of birds but the rest we're pretty much human. Though I don't think everyone considers us human. It's quite strange really. Instead of a human doctor we have to go to a vet_."

Nudge was cut off by the other five screaming, "Nudge!"

"Well, she asked didn't she?" Nudge asked.

"What bird traits do you have?" Hermione asked.

"We have wings," Max said. The six gently unfurled their wings and most of the hall gasped.

"Our bones are really light weight," she continued. "And we eat a lot more food than most people."

"Can you fly?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"Yes," Max said without a thought.

"Is it instinctive or did you have to learn?" Annabeth asked.

"We had to learn, not the easiest thing to do," Max said. "Though now it might as well be natural."

"I don't think having _wings_ is natural," Hermione said.

"We know!" Max snapped.

"Sorry," Hermione said. "Why are you like this though?"

"Don't interrupt this is already uncomfortable," Max said. "Nudge, you explain."

"Wait_Max we'll never get her to shut up," Iggy protested. Max didn't say anything and Nudge began talking.

"Well when we were babies, scientist injected us with bird DNA," Nudge said. "What all do you want me to explain?"

"I'll get it," Max said.

"Okay, really that makes the most sense since you are the leader and anyway you're one of the oldest even if your fashion sense is really bad and stuff. You know maybe we should go see Total_"

"Nudge!"

Max started talking then.

"When we were babies two percent bird DNA was injected into us..."

"Science seems pretty cool right about now," someone said. Max and her friends glared at him.

"What?" he asked. "It's pretty cool."

"No. It's a nightmare," Max snapped. "How would you feel about science if you grew up in a science lab?"

"That's neat."

"Let me finish. If you grew up in a freaking cage for crying out loud!"

"Why would you_" Hermione started to ask then she made a face that meant she had just realized something. "That's horrible!"

"How could anyone do that?" someone else asked. Max shrugged. The six of them folded their wings back in and everyone gave them quizzical looks.

"Now, time for dinner," McGonagall said. Max and her friends each went to their respective tables.

"Is that why you have Claustrophobia?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled at him.

"What do you think?" Max snapped at him. "Now, I'm going to go make Fang come over here."

"Why?"

"Because she likes him," Iggy mocked.

"No!" Max shouted. "That's just weird."

"How is that weird?" Hermione asked.

"He's like a brother," Max said then walked away over to the Slythelin table.

**Max**

When I got to the Slythelin table a lot of the people there gave me a cold look.

"What?" I asked.

"Technically, you're filthy half-breeds," Malfoy said.

"Because of something we had no control over," I snapped. "If you think we'd _choose_ to be like this you're a lunatic!"

"I really don't think you're in any position to be calling _me _weird."

"Fang," I said. Fang just got up and we walked back to the Gryffindor table.

**Annabeth**

Max came back over along with Fang and she sat down angrily.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Great," she told me. "All of the students are going to have different opinions about this and it's a lot to deal with."

"Max, I don't want to upset you but I'm kind of curious," Hermione said. "You said your brother was dead does that have anything to do with whoever did this to you?"

Max glared at her then got up and walked away.

"Is that a yes?" Hermione asked Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy.

"You shouldn't have asked that," I told her.

"What am I supposed to do? Be curious forever?"

"Some things you don't need to know."

Angel came over with Nudge.

"Where's Max?" Angel asked.

"Who knows," Iggy reasoned.

Angel nodded in agreement.

Nudge and Angel both sat down. Max came back in a couple of minutes later.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"The forest."

"That's forbidden!" Hermione objected.

"So?"

"That means you're not allowed to go in there."

Max rolled her eyes and sat down next to Nudge.

"Your names are pretty cool," Ron said. "How'd your parents come up with them?"

They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"And….. turn to the Nudge channel now…" Iggy said. Two seconds later Nudge was going on and on about a bunch of stuff.

"Iggy!" Max, Fang, and Gazzy all yelled.

"What?" Iggy asked. "She'll stop talking eventually."

Nudge just kept on going until Iggy finally cried out

"Nudge, my ears are going to bleed!"

"You said to talk," she protested.

Iggy glared at the wall.

"Dude, you're glaring at the wall," one of the Weasley twins told him.

"I can't see it," Iggy said.

Professor Dumbledore went on to the stage and began speaking.

"I expect you to be considerate of the facts that were revealed tonight. Good night."

All of the students headed up to their dorms I still had homework so I sat down on the couch to work on it. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat down as did Max, Gazzy, and Iggy.

"I still want an answer," Ron told the three.

"And you're not going to get one," Max snapped then walked into the girls' dorm.

"What is wrong with her?" Ron asked.

"She's always like that," Iggy said.

"How do you stand that?" he asked.

"We've known her our entire life. We're close friends. How many reasons do you want?  
Iggy asked.

"As many as you have."

"She's the one who plans most things, and she doesn't let anything get to her."

"I honestly feel bad for you," Hermione said. "What those people did to you is just inhumane."

"Umm… two months of English what the heck does that mean?" Iggy asked.

"Why'd didn't you go to school longer?"

The two flinched at 'school.'

"And why are you afraid of the word 'school.'

"Max!" Iggy yelled. Max came running down the steps.

"What?"

**A/N: Cliff-hanger. Kind of. Please review. Tell me what you thought.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Annabeth**

Max came running down the steps.

"What?" she asked the two.

"We might need to explain more," Iggy joked.

"Why?" Max asked. "I thought we made most of it pretty clear."

"Well you never said why you were afraid of school," Hermione told her and the three flinched.

"Why do you keep flinching?" Ron asked.

"Instinct," Max told him almost snidely.

"You really need to get your snappiness under control," someone said.

"No," Max told him then simply got up and walked out the portrait hole. She came back in a few seconds later.

"And she's back," the person that commented on her tone said.

"Guys, where's the Slytherlin common room?" Max asked.

"Down in the dungeons six doors to the right," Gazzy said. Max nodded then left the common room.

"How'd you know that?" Hermione asked.

"We may have decided to prank some of the people in it and asked Fang to tell us."

"That's against the rules though!"

"A lot of things are against the rules. Rules aren't always a good thing."

Max came back along with Fang, Nudge, and Angel. Nudge was talking nonstop.

"Nudge!" Iggy yelled. "You are going to ruin our hearing!"

"She is not," Max said. "Though if you don't stop shouting you might."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Advanced hearing," Max told her shortly then sat down on the floor along with the other five bird kids.

"Why are you afraid of school?" Ron asked and all six of them flinched.

"Sorry," Ron told them.

"That's just what we called the science lab."

"Why would you?" Hermione asked. They all shrugged.

"Why did you only have two months of education?" Hermione asked her voice making it obvious she didn't want to scare or upset them.

"What part of we lived in freaking_ cages_ did you not understand?" Max snapped then headed up to the girls' dorm.

**A/N: Please review.**

**Quote of the Day:**

** "Those who set goals will succeed because they know where they are going."**

** -Unknown-{I saw it on a poster in English class}**

**Also, my previous Quote of the Day was from my poem "Fear." On **

**BadKristy13 guessed it correctly though spelled my name wrong. Congratulations. **

**I have a fictionpress account with several poems on it and one story just for people to read if they want.**

**My Quote:{some of these are just funny others are serious.}**

**{2 talking about hobbies and I bring up skateboarding.}**

**Friend: Great, if you have a death wish.**

**Me: Why would I have a death wish?**

**Friend: How good are you at inline skating or any kind of skating for that matter**

**Me: Does running into a wall count?**

**This was just really funny and neither one of us actually know how to skateboard we were just talking about the fact that we really need hobbies.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hermione**

I woke up and saw Annabeth, Max, Thalia, and all the other fifth-year Gryffindor girls were still asleep. I walked down to the common room and saw Angel. I screamed, students from other house weren't supposed to be in here.

"How did you get in here?" I asked. She just looked at me and walked into the third-year boys' dormitory. A few minutes later she came out with Gazzy. He looked tired and unwilling to be awake.

"How did you get in here?" he grumbled. She looked at him and then he nodded.

Annabeth came down and simply waved at the two not giving it a second thought.

"Angel, you really shouldn't be in here," I told her. Angel ignored me and went back to looking at Gazzy.

Once Ron and Harry came down, the three of us walked to the Great Hall. A little while later, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Max, and her friends came down. Angel, Nudge, and Fang departed to their own respective tables and Max, Gazzy, and Iggy at down across from us.

"Max," Ron started. "I really do want to know how your parents came up with your names."

The three glared at him then got up and headed out of the Great Hall.

"What's their problem?" Ron asked.

"Maybe, they don't want to talk about it," Annabeth suggested.

"It's just their names."

"Names have power," Thalia said.

Ron nodded but I could tell by the look on his freckled face that he didn't agree.

**Annabeth**

After breakfast we headed to Defense. Max, Gazzy, and Iggy were all talking about something in the middle of the room. The three ended their conversation abruptly when we entered.

We had class with the Hufflepuffs today and Angel and Nudge walked in soon after us. The two went over to Max, Iggy and Gazzy.

Nudge was soon talking non-stop.

"How do you get her to be quiet?" Ron asked after ten minutes of Nudge's monologue.

"I don't talk that much!" Nudge protested. "I talk just enough. Right Max? I mean you guys never talk! You really should. You know? Like you should look up some fashion stuff and we could talk about that. Or we could talk about Total and Akilia. I don't know we should go shopping or something! We could get cute little doggie outfits for Total and Akilia but I don't think Total would like it very much. Sometimes he doesn't get that he's a little puppy. Though, I don't think we can really say anything on that matter."

"Nudge!" Max yelled. "You talk too much. I don't agree. We talk. I know. No way. I guess. No. Total would hate that. And we can't."

"How did you know what to say?" Hermione asked.

"I just did," Max said.

Hermione nodded and Professor Lupin was absent and instead Professor Snape went to the front of the twent to the front of the room.

**A/N: I know it wasn't a really great chapter. I need to figure out ome ways to get it going in the right direction so I can finish it. I am thinking about quitting fanfiction but, I want to finish all my stories finished first. If you have any thoughts on me quitting just message me. If you actually liked this chapter tell me, if you absolutely hated it, tell me. Please review.**

**Quote of the Day:**

** "Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game."**

** -Babe Ruth-**

**My Quote:**

** "It's better to fail and be who you are, than to succeed and be someone you're not."**

** -Me-**


	32. Chapter 32

**Annabeth**

Professor Snape looked at the class.

"Today we will be learning about Greek creatures," he snarled.

I raised my hand and he pointed to me.

"Which ones?" I asked.

"Ignorant demigod ,just listen for once," he growled at me. I gave him a death glare as did Nico, Percy, and Thalia. If looks could kill he would be dead four times over.

Snape tried to give us detention but I countered that since we were teachers he wasn't allowed to. He argued with me for a few more minutes than the class ended.

"You shouldn't have said that to a teacher," Hermione told me afterwards.

"What's he going to do?" I asked.

"He could expel you," Hermione told me.

"We're also teachers," Thalia joined in. At that, Hermione huffed and began walking towards where Max and her friends were talking.

**Hermione**

After potions and an incident with two demigods, Thalia and Annabeth, I started walking over Max and her friends. I wanted to ask them if they'd come to Hogsmeade with Harry, Ron, and I.

"Hey," I greeted. The six waved awkwardly. "Are you guys going to Hogsemeade?"

"No," Max said flatly.

"Why not?" I asked. Right then Malfoy walked over.

"The little mutants are afraid of stupid muggles," Malfoy chided.

"Yeah, like your _so_ brave," Max said sarcastically.

"At least I'm not afraid of something that happened when I was a little kid."

"Really?" Max asked.

"Obviously! I'm not some little coward!"

"You can make fun of us all you want. It takes a lot more than that to break us," Max said and with that the six walked away.

I looked over and saw that Professor McGonagall had heard the entire thing.

"Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger. I need to see you both in my office now."

I nodded and started to walk to her office. Professor McGonagall took a while to arrive. When she did, she brought the six _"Avian Human hybrids"_ with her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hermione**

Professor McGonagall sat down and gestured for the eight of us to do the same. The eight of us did so but Max and her group did so rather reluctantly.

"Would any of you care to explain yourselves?" she asked. The Avian-human hybrids remained silent, as did I. Malfoy was the first to speak up.

"Those stupid mutants provoked me!" Malfoy yelled.

"What?" Max shouted.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe I heard you calling them cowards."

"They are!" he shouted. "I mean who doesn't want to hang out with anyone besides themselves?"

"They have reason. You will have a week's detention starting Monday.

Malfoy left the rest of us to speak to Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, what really happened?"

I recounted the event for her exactly then I was dismissed.

**Professor McGonagall**

Once both Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had left, I was with the _Avian-Human Hybrids_ as they had put it.

"would you like to go to Hogsmeade?" I asked. Normally, students had to have a guardian's permission and be at least a third-year, since these students didn't even know if they had parents and were too anxious when split apart Professor Dumbledore was making an exception.

"No," Maximum, or Max as she reminded people, Ride stated flatly.

"Why ever not?" I asked.

"People." she said. I translated this to she didn't want to be around so many people. I could tell by the way the six looked that they were in emotional pain. I knew from when they had announced their wings to the school that they had spent some of their lives in cages, I didn't know how long. I also didn't know what else those people had to these children.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hermione**

Once I left Professor McGonagall's office I headed up to the Gryfindor common room where Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, and Nico were all sitting.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"I had to talk to Professor McGonagall."

A few minutes later Max, Iggy, and Gazzy came in.

"That was awesome!" Gazzy said.

"I can't belive you did that!" Max said. They both gave her a look. "No, I can. But, I told you not to mae anything xplode."

"What did they do?" Ron asked.

"Not the time," Max sanpped at him. "Gazzy, just if you absolutely have to do that go outside and stay away from any and all things you could use to make things explode."

Max got a look on her face.

"That isn't possible if you had to you could make a bomb out of a toothpick and dental floss."

"That was pretty cool."

"What?" I asked.

"Don't leave these two alone around explosives," Max warned.

The three sat down.

"No more explosives, got it?"

"Fine, I'm gonna go practice my power."

"No!" Max and Iggy both yelled.

"Where's Angel?"

"In her tower?" Max tried.

"Okay!" Gazzy got up ad ran out of the portrait hole.

"Power?" Ron questioned.

"We all have powers, not sure how," Max explained. "Trust me you do _not _want to find out what Gazzy's is."

Max got up and headed to bed.

**A/N: And the disappearing author is back. I forgot to update, my bad.**

**You are still welcome to PM me anytime you want and I will reply.**

**Please Review**

**Quote of the Day:**

"**If you are tired of starting over, stop giving up."**

**-Unknown-{my teacher had it on his board.}**

**My Quote:**

"**Sadness is just a figment of your mind, don't let it overcome you and change who you are."**

**-Me-**

**Explaination: I had kind a really great day until I got on the bus and someone kind of upset me and I litteraly just kind of came back with a "I-may-me-childish-but-I'm-not-someone -to -mess -with" comment.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Annabeth**

When I woke up on Saturday morning I got dressed and ran into the boys' dormitory. Harry was already awake sitting on his bed wearing his school uniform.

"Percy!" I shouted and Percy sprang out of his bed and uncapped Riptide. He slashed the blade towards me and I ducked then he looked at me.

"Don't do that!" he said as he lowered his sword. Thalia came running into the room followed by Hermione. Hermione saw Riptide and looked shocked.

"Why do you have a sword in your dormitory?"

"I thought Annabeth was a monster."

Hermione huffed.

"Weapons aren't allowed inside Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"And yet, you have wands," I said.

"Wands are only weapons when given to people who chose to use them as such."

"We have to have our weapons to defend ourselves. If you want someone besides us to tell you that I'll call Chiron."

Ron woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione explained the situation to Ron.

"Blimey, Hermione. For someone that always calling me insensitive you sure did have a bit to say."

Hermione huffed.

"Well, it's true. Weapons aren't allowed in Hogwarts it says so in _Hogwarts: a History_."

Max and Gazzy came into the dorm next. Percy hadn't recapped Riptide and Max and Gazzy freaked.

"Why do yu have a sword?" Max asked.

"Sorry, demigod thing," Percy said then recapped Riptide and put it in his pocket.

"Why are you in here?" Ron asked and Hermione slapped him across the back of the head.

"Oi, Hermione. What was that for?"

"Stop being such a git."

Max went over and tapped Igggy on the shoulder and he woke up.

"Ig, we're going outside, you coming?" Max said.

"Why are you going outside?" Hermione asked. "Aren't you coming to Hogesmeade?"

"No," Max said. "That'll happen when pigs fly."

"Max, that's already happened," Iggy said.

"Please tell me you're kidding," Hermione said.

"No. We can fly I think a pig could do the same," Max told her.

"True. Come on let's go find the others and we can go hang out by the lake."

Gazzy and Iggy nodded then all three walked out of the dorm.

**Hermione**

"I wonder why they don't want to go," I said.

"Here's a thought," Thalia said. "Maybe they don't want to be around so many people."

"People aren't that difficult to deal with."

"You'd think different if you'd met some of our family," Thalia said and lighting struck.

"It's true!" all of the demigods in the room yelled.

"Speaking of which," Percy said. "Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, you're coming over for Christmas whether you like it or not."

"Percy, there's no point in celebrating Christmas. Our parent are Ancient Greek gods," Annabeth protested.

"You're coming," Percy said.

"But Percy, there's no point in it."

"You are coming, okay?"

"Do I have to?" Annabeth complained.

"Yes."

"I can stay here and if you didn't have that stupid Achilles' Curse I could win in a spar."

"True. You almost killed me my first day of camp."

"Sorry, but in my defense we really weren't supposed to get along."

"You're just making lame excuses."

"I am not!"

"Annabeth, you kind of are," Thalia said.

"Thalia!"

"Back to us going to Percy's house for break," Thalia said. "Annabeth's right and I don't want to get on another plane ever again."

"Again," Ron said. "You're a daughter of Zeus and afraid of heights. Why?"**(1.)**

Thalia shrugged then all of us walked down to the Great Hall.

**A/N: That Was fun to write. If you haven't red Silex Wordweaver's story "Escapee"**

**I highly recommend you do.**

**I don't know either but I find irony one of the funnies thtings ever. If anyone knows please tell me.**

**My Quote:**

** "Take things one step at a time skip a step and you could break a bone."**

** -Me-**

** Explaination: When I was younger I was getting out of our motor home and instead of walking normally I skipped a step and fell out breaking my arm.**


	36. Chapter 36

"Max, you sould come to Hogsmeade," Hermione said.

"No! How hard is that one thing to understand?" Max snapped. As she stood up.

"Max, chill," Iggy said.

"No. I'm done. I've said no a million times."

Angel came over to the table and then Professor McGonagall walked over to the table and had a very reproachful look in her eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall asked stiffly. Max walked right past Professor McGonagall and out of the Great Hall.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hermione asked.

"I can't believe you actual found a way to make her snap," Nudge who'd come over along with Angel, said. "She's always sarcastic but she was actually beyond mad for once."

"What did she even say?" Ron asked confused. Hermione smacked him across the back of his head.

"You're ignorant," she told him. Max came back in a few minutes later just as she did Fang came over and Malfoy followed him.

Fang looked at Max and they looked as if they could understand each other without even speaking.

"Angel, get out of my head," I heard Max say.

"Not me," Angel said.

"Great," Max said sarcastically.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing you need to know about."

"It was just a question," Ron said.

"That I don't feel like answering or even talking about!"

"It can't be that bad."

"I need to go for a walk," Max said then looked to her friends. "Coming?"

The five nodded and they all walked outside.

** A/N: Should the Flock go to Hogsmeade? Please review.**


	37. Chapter 37

The six came back in soon afterwards and sat at their respective tables.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Will you quit asking that," Max said in a huff.

"Why? I'm just trying to be nice."

"Well, stop. Just stop."

Fang came over and sat down. Max looked at him then smiled. Max then made a face as if she was in pain and fell out of her chair.

"Max!" Hermione yelled.

"Don't," Fang said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked. "She just fell out of her chair."

"She's fine," Fang said. "Don't."

A few minutes later Max got back into her chair.

"Brain attack?" Max asked and Gazzy and Fang both nodded.

"What brilliant advice do you have now?" Iggy asked.

"I don't get it, it sound like a stupid fortue cookie."

"Fortune?" Iggy asked.

"Very funny."

"What sounds like a fortune cookie?" Hermione asked.

"None of your business," Max said. "Though, I think we'll go to Hogsmeade."

"Why the sudden change of mind?"

"I don't want to be inside all day?" Max said.

**A/N: It's short, I know. They'll go to Hogsmeade in the next chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Annabeth**

Once we finished eating breakfast we all headed outside and walked into Hogsmeade.

"Maximum," Professor Dumbledore said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Don't call me Maximum," Max growled. "And I'm fine."

Max and her friends then just kept walking.

"Blimey, she sure has attitude," Ron said. I turned around I'd had it with him being so isensitive.

"Did you ever think that maybe she does that as a defense?" I snapped.

"Why would she need to defend herself?" Ron asked.

"Ron, were you paying any attention when they told us about their wings?" Hermione asked lowering her voice to whisper the last word.

"So?"

"Do you remember what she said about cages?"

Ron nodded.

"See she probably uses sarcasm and attitude to keep from letting people harm her," I said.

Percy, Thalia, Nico, and I went to a retraunt and sat down.

**Max**

Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and I had eventually agreed to go to Hogsmeade. Gazzy and Iggy went off to a joke shop and Fang just went walking. Angel went with Gazzy and Iggy and I was left with Nudge.

"Max, let's go look at clothes," Nudge exclaimed excitedly and I groaned. "Please, Max."

Before I could put my foot down, Nudge had dragged me into a dress shop. She tried on a bunch of dresses then we met up with the rest of the flock at a restraint called "The Three Broomsticks."

We didn't go in because it appeared to crowded. I saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione come out and Ron tapped my shoulder. I jumped and turned around getting into a fighting stance.

"Sorry," Ron said. "Can I ask you something?"

"I don't know. How about you leave me alone?"

Rin shook his head and went on talking.

"Why are you so sarcastic?"

"Because," I snapped and stormed off.

"Maximum Ride," I heard and turned around.

"Who said that?"

It was just Ron.

"Don't call me that!" I said once again.

"Why not it's your name isn't it?" Hermione said.

"Yes. Just don't."

The flock and I then walked back up to the castle. Well tried to anyway. About half way there our path was blocked by Erasers.

**A/N: Please review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hermione**

Max started walking back towards Hogwarts and I saw Fang come out of where he had gone. He looked at us curiously then seemed to notice something in the distance. Nudge noticed it too.

"Oh my god," Nudge said. "Seriously?"

"What?" Ron asked. The two didn't answer and instead ran off towards the castle.

"We need to figure out what's wrong," Ron said and followed them. Harry and I followed him. Max and her five friends were standing face to face with what looked like mutated werewolves.

"Leave us alone!" Max yelled.

"Who are they?" Ron asked. The six didn't answer and instead started fighting them.

"Max! You'll hurt them!" I shouted. "What did werewolves ever do to you?"

"Werewolves?" Max asked. "No. They're Erasers and now is not a good time to ask questions."

Max then went back to fighting and a few minutes later all of the werewolve like things were on the ground.

"Guys, we have to get out of here," Max ordered.

"What are those things?" Ron asked.

"Erasers," Max said shortly. "A.K.A. a good sign that means we need to leave."

"Just go tell a teacher," I said.

Max scoffed.

"No way."

"You bloody don't listen to authority do you?"

"Ronald!" I admonished.

All of us walked back into Hogsmeade and soon we walked back to Hogwarts.

**A/N: Please review.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Annabeth**

After we looked around the different shops, we walked back to Hogwarts and at that point it was time for dinner so we walked to the Great Hall.

Percy, Thalia, Nico, and I sat in our usual seats at the Gryffindor table.

"What were those things in Hogsmeade," Hermione asked Max.

"Nothing important."

Fang came over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Max.

"Fang," Gazzy said. "Should we set up a trap?"

"No!" Max practically yelled.

"You're no fun," Gazzy pouted.

"I just don't want you to destroy the entire town."

"He's just a kid," Hermione said. "What're they going to do?"

"He may be a kid but, trust me, you do not want ot be on the receiving end of his traps."

"What can he do?"

"Build bombs."

"Why would anyone allow a child to do that?" Hermione asked outraged.

"In case you haven't noticed there isn't anyone to stop us!"

"Where are your parents?"

"We don't know!" Max yelled at the top of her lungs.

"How do you not know that?"

Max stopped and sat down and just continued eating. Professor McGonagall walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Miss Ride," she said. "I heard you were attacked in Hogsmeade are you and your friends okay?"

"We were fine until people started to barge into our lives."

Max then got up and walked out to the grounds. Professor McGonagall walked back to the teachers' table.

"Aren't you going to go tell her to come back in?" Hermione asked Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang.

"She's never been this stressed," Iggy said.

"Was it something I said?" Hermione asked.

"You practically interrogated her!" Iggy said.

"Why is she so reluctant to allow us to communicate with her."

"She just is."

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" I asked. Hermione nodded and we walked outside.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked curiously.

"I think you're overstepping boundaries," I said. Hermione looked at me waiting for more explaination. "They obviously don't like talking about things and you constantly ask questions."

"What's wrong with that?" Hermione asked. "You learn by asking questions."

"I know that, I'm a daughter of Athena but, there are some things you aren't meant to know."

"But, can't I be curious?"

"Yes, and if they decide to tell you they will. You know from the other day that they were raised in cages so you don't know how much worse it could've been," I finished then walked back to the Great Hall. Hermione came back a few minutes later.

**A/N: What'd you think of the Annabeth gives wisdom to Hermione?**


	41. Chapter 41

When we sat back down, Max came back in a few minutes after us.

"Where'd you go, Max?" Nudge asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Nudge?" Max snapped.

"Honestly, Max? Stop being such a no-funner_" Nudge was cut-off by Hermiones's rage.

"That isn't even a word!"

"Sorry?" Nudge asked. "But, really Max, don't be so freaked out for once in your life. It's not like anyone wouldn't be able to tell if we were cloned."

"Where's Angel when you need her?" Max asked in a sarcastic tone.

"She's over with her house," Nudge said. "Anyway, I think she's talking to some of her new friends in that house."

"Nudge!" Iggy yelled. "My ears are bleeding!"

"Hmph. I don't talk all that much. Unless you compare me to Fang and he's a freaking emotionless rock."

"I don't think that's possible," Hermione said. "All humans have emotions, whether they show them or not."

"It's an expression," Max said. "And if you knew him as well as we do you'd understand it."

"Guys, my stomach feels funky," Gazzy said. The rest of the bird kids plugged their noses and retreated away from him. A few minutes later it smelled as if someone had set of an extra strong skunk spray. Hermione coughed.

"What is that? It smells awful."

"Gazzy, go to the bathroom!" Nudge practically shrieked. "Honestly, you smell like you;ve rolled around in skunk spray."

"How is this his doing?" Ron asked.

"That would be the amazing wonder of the Gasman's messed up digestive system," Max said.

"That's why he's named the Gasman?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. It's also why we don't stay in an enclosed room with him."

"What is that smell?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Gazzy ate too many bean burritos and this happened."

"How do you get rid of the smell?"

"You wait for it to go away," Nudge said.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it isn't the best in the universe{s} but I don't like a lot of my writing and I still get reviews saying they like it so, I hope you enjoyed it more than I did. Please review, negative feedback is welcome as well. I'm all about CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCISM but am against flaming.**

**I have a H.P. challenge for those of you who want to enter:**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Rating: Please keep the content suitable enough to be rated "T" or below.**

**Deadline: March 30, 2013**

**Plot: Mrs. Or Mr. Weasley learn more about how the Dursley;s treated Harry and they confront them. **

**Length: I would really like the entries to be at least 1,000 words long. If you can't write that long, it's fine. I just don't want anything that only 10 words long. Longer entries are welcome also. PM me to let me know if you are going to enter the challenge, and then let me know when it is posted. Or just state in your review you will be entering. **

**Please give me credit for the plot somewhere in the story.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hermione**

The Great Hall was smelled disgusting so everyone had to vacate the premises of it. Max, Nudge, Fang, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy walked out onto the grounds and Harry, Ron, and I followed the si

"On three, guys," Max called and the others nodded. "One_two_three."

When she said three all six ran forward then launched into the air and began flying. I'd really wanted to ask them a question.

Max looked down and her eyes locked on the three of us. She landed and practically glared.

"What do you want now?" she snapped.

"I just wanted to talk to you," I said. "Honestly, whatever happened when you were little, I'm sorry but it isn't my fault so can't you just listen?"

"Thanks for the reminder," Max growled then just walked away.

The other five bird kids landed.

"Max!" Gazzy called. "You left your jumper!"

I turned around and saw Annabeth and Thalia both looking dispproving.

"Hermione, if you want to get someone's trust you have to earn it. You can't expect someone to automatically trust you," Annabeth said.

"Why not?"

"You know that they are not going to be willing to trust you if you pry so much."

"I just wanted to ask them a question."

"What would that question be?" Annabeth asked.

"I wanted to know when their birthdays were."

"You did not need to mention their childhood for that."

"Annabeth, I need to go practice archery and go try to figure out why people like Valentine's Day so much."

"Actually," I stated. "People enjoy it because it is a day to show appreciation for your friends and family. Many people also use it as a romantic time."

"Err…. that was my point, I don't like romance."

"So you hate Valentine's Day?"

"Spend it with the Aphrodite kids then tell me if you still like it." Thalia said.


	43. Chapter 43

Annabeth

I walked into the castle and began searching for Percy. I eventually found him sitting in the Great Hall, which didn't smell like a skunk spray anymore, with the Stoll Brothers. I went over and sat down next to him and soon after Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in. Hermione looked extremely flustered about something.

"What is wrong with being curious?" Hermione asked. Max and her friends walked into the Great Hall then sat at their respective tables.

"Max, I really didn't mean to upset you," Hermione said. Max didn't even acknowledge her. Instead she looked at Gazzy who was chuckling.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Not important," Max said. "Gazzy, I honestly don't want to know."

**{time skip- A week before winter holidays}**

** Hermione**

It was nearing Winter Holidays and Professor McGonagall passed a sheet around to the Gryffindors of who would be staying at school over the break. All of the demigods signed it.

"Why are you staying over break?" I asked.

"It's too much work to go all the way back to camp just for a short time then come back. It's easier to stay," Annabeth said.

"I'm staying too."

Max and her friends were staying too, as were Ron and Harry.

**A/N: Another short chapter. Sorry. My older sster just had a baby and I've ben rying to find time to write. Don't forget I need any challenge entries by the due date!**

** Quote of the Day:**

** "Adversaty is the key to Success"**

** -Unknown-**

** My Quote:{told by some student at my school.}**

** "Thanks. That's sweet. I shouldn't have been mean to you."**

**-It was pretty ironic something that happened today. I was walking to get on the bus and I saw someone had dropped their books, I knew the kid rode my bus but I wasn't really paying much attention to who it actually was. I went to pick up their books and still didn't really know exactly who they were. Once I'd handed them all their books they said that saying don't retailiate be nice to people even if they aren't nice to you. and I realized that it was the same kid that had said some off-hand comment to me that was a bit rude. I'm just-**


	44. Chapter 44

The next morning Max looked very flustered about something.

"Max, is something wrong?" I asked in concern.

"No. Just tired_" Max trailed off looking around and then her eyes locked on something, or more specifically someone then she firmly said, "No."

"You already said that," I told her.

"I was talking to someone else," Max said then began walking across the Great Hall and I saw she had been looking at Angel. I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat with Harry and Ron. Max came back with Angel and the rest of the bird kids seemd to be suspicious.

"What happned?" Iggy asked.

"I think we need to be more willing to speak to people," Angel said in a soft angelic voice.

"Stop with the mind games, please," Max said.

"Max just said please," Iggy joked. "It's the end of the world."

"Not funny," Max said.

"Wait, what?" Percy said.

"Later," Max said. "Really, guys. I don't think it's a good idea. It's a very bad idea in my opinion."

"Max, for two seconds loosen up," Gazzy said.

"No. That doesn't help anyone."

"Max, if they were more than curious wouldn't we already be dead by now?" Angel asked.

"Angel has a good point," Gazzy said.

"Fine," Max said. "But it isn't my responsibility."

"Alright," the other five said then walked off to their respective tables.

"I cannot believe you guys are doing this," Max muttered.

**A/N: Okay, longer chapter for next update most likely. But, they're planning to be less hostile and no Angel did not use mind control{this time} on Max.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hermione**

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"Ask them, I have nothing to do with it," Max said. I turned to Gazzy and Iggy and Angel walked over to us.

"We're going to do another presentation and Max is just being a sourpuss," Gazzy said.

"Gazzy, that's not even a real thing," Max said.

"Could be."

"Don't care."

"I'm gonna go outside coming?" Angel asked.

"Yes."

And all of the bird kids got up and went outside.

"Blimey, those six our really moody," Ron said. Annabeth apparently heard this as did Percy and it seemd to hit a nerve for them.

"Did you ever stop and think about the stuff you _don't_ know about them?" Annabeth asked. "You haven't even tried to get to know them."

"Annabeth's right," Percy added and Thalia nodded her agreement.

"Why do you care?" Ron asked bluntly and Annabeth answered.

"We know what people are like. We know what it's like to be different because of something you can't control. Think about it this way, would you be willing to divulge everything about yourself just with someone asking you?"

"I wouldn't mind," Ron said.

"Are you kidding me?" Annabeth asked then started muttering a few Ancient Greek things.

"Language!" Thalia yelled. "There is a _child_ here." Thalia nodded to Nico.

"I'm not a child!" Nico complained. "If anything, I'm older then you!"

"Whatever, Death Breath," Thalia said. "But, either way I can mock you. It's either or an old man or a little kid, pick."

Nico shrugged.

"Yes, they didn't argue!" Percy said in mock triumph.

"Honestly, Kelp Head?" Thalia asked. Percy nodded enthusiastically.

Annabeth turned to Malcolm and began talking to him. An hour later dinner was over and the avian-human hybrids still hadn't come back in. Once I got to the picture of the Fat Lady I said the password and went in. I saw Max, Fang, and Iggy in an obviously heated discussion about something. Gazzy wasn't there.

"No!" Max shouted. "It would only cause problems."

"Max, this is Angel. No matter what you say she'll still be able to do it."

"But, what if some white-coat had their child enrolled here?" Max asked.

"Do you honestly think, a _White-Coat _would enroll a _child_ at a prestigious magic place?" Iggy asked.

"It's _possible._ It's not what is happening it's what could happen," Max said.

"Max, you don't have to get on the stage, but you can't stop them," Fang said.

"You just spoke in a full sentence?" Ron asked.

"How much of that did you hear?" Max asked.

"Enough to know you guys are good at arguing," Ron said. "What's a White-Coat?"

The three froze.

"People," Max said coldly the turned to Fang. "See you later."

Fang nodded then crawled out of the portrait hole.

"So, Max, it's a yes, right," Iggy said.

"Yes. But, don't expect me to get on that stage."

Iggy nodded then headed up to his dormitory. I heard someone knock on the portrait hole and Max got up and walked over to it. She opened it and I saw Gazzy and Angel.

"Why didn't you just have Gazzy let you in?" Ron asked. Angel shrugged.

"Where's Iggy we need his help," Gazzy said.

"With what?" Max asked suspiciously.

"Plans for the presentation," Gazzy said.

"Don't worry, no bombs," Angel added looking at Max's look.

"If you want to blow something up, Gazzy, go blow up the dungeons. I can't stand Potions."

"That's because you can't cook," Gazzy said. "Don't even try, please."

"Accident," Max defended.

"That was an awesome explosion!" Gazzy cheered.

"Not on purpose," Max muttered then Angel and Gazzy walked up to Iggy's dormitory.

"You realize you just told him he could explode the dungeons, right?" a seventh year I didn't recognize asked.

"It'll be fine. He'll only do enough damage to destroy it for a little while. Unless he can't stand it then he could probably destroy it forever. Gazzy, don't actually blow anything up!"

"Why not?" Gazzy called back.

"I said so!"

"That gets old!"

"I don't care!"

"But, Max!"

"No, Gazzy!"

"Please?"

"No!"

Max and Gazzy stopped yelling at each other.

"You're acting like you're their mum," the seventh year said.

"Who do you think takes care of them?" Max snapped.

"I can barely babysit my little brother," the seventh year said. "I'm Olivia, by the way."

"Max! Can we please blow up the dungeons!" Gazzy called.

"No!" Max yelled. "I don't want to clean it up!"

"Max, we'll fix it all we have to do is get a bunch of magnetic stuff and have Nudge and Angel stand in their!"

"No!" Max yeled her voice changing tone. "That is not allowed okay?"

Fang came into the portrait hole at that point.

"Bomb?" he asked.

"Yes," max responded. "More of a pre- explosion though."

Gazzy trmped over to Fang and looked at him and got ready to say something but beforehe could Fang said,

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Ask Max."

"She said no."

"That's the answer."

**A/N: the next chapter will be delayed because I need people to submit a few things for it. I want it to be their presentation but I can't do that because I have no idea what questions the Hogwarts kids will ask. So, please, in your review just tell me a question or two they could ask or how certain charectars would act, in your opinion.**


	46. Chapter 46

I woke up the next morning and I saw Max wasn't in her bed. I got up and put my shoes on then walked down to the Common Room, I saw Annabeth and Thalia but I didn't see Max.

"Have you seen Max, she wasn't in bed?" I asked the two.

"She's probably with her friends," Annabeth reasoned. "They like to go outside a lot."

When Annabeth finished her sentence Max walked in the portrait hole and looked as if she had just come back from something that she really enjoyed.

"Why are you so happy?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Max didn't answer and instead turned back to the portrait hole and Gazzy and Iggy came in.

"Max, I'm going to go talk to Angel," Gazzy said, Max nodded and then Gazzy was out the portrait hole.

"I have never seen a child so excited to talk to someone," Ron said.

"It's his _sister,_" Max said.

"I have six siblings," Ron said. "I never want to talk to them constantly."

"I'm not explaining this to you," Max said. "Iggy, I'm going to go try to fid Fang, I need to talk to him."

"Okay."

Max walked out the portrait hole and Iggy was the only bird-kid left in the room.

"I thought you guys weren't related," Ron voiced.

"Ask Max," Iggy said then sat down on the couch. Harry came down and he, Ron, and I walked down to the Great Hall soon followed by all the Gryffindor Demigods.

"Annabeth who's right?" Percy asked and Thalia looked at her.

"Both of you," Annabeth said. "I'm not going to choose a side in a fight between my two best friends."

"See?" Thalia said. "I was right."

"She said she wasn't going to not that she couldn't."

Then the two started yelling in Ancient Greek. Katie came over and looked at the toy.

"What is it this time?" Katie asked Annabeth.

"I don't know," Annabeth said. "Something about 'choosing sides.' I really don't get their hatred sometimes."

"Why do they hate each other so much?" Ron asked.

"Genetics," Annabeth suggested. Professor McGonagall came over and looked at Ananbeth and Katie.

"Can someone please get them to stop?"

"We tried," Katie said. "It's hopeless."

"Where's a Hypos child when you need one to show up?" Annabeth asked.

"Asleep," Katie responded and Annabeth laughed.

"True."

**A/N: Okay, next chapter will be the presentation once Iget some questions submitted.**


	47. Presentation Part 1

**Annabeth**

After breakfast, Percy, Thalia and I walked to Defense. Professor Lupin was sitting at his desk and Max, Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy were all already there. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in soon after, followed by most of the class.

"We're going to learn about Gillyweed today who knows what it is?"

Harry looked like he knew but didn't raise his hand despite being urged to by Hermione.

"Does anyone know?" Professor Lupin asked. "Harry?"

Harry shook his head.

"Harry, you and I both know you know the answer just answer the question," Hermione said looking at Harry in a 'I know what you're thinking' manner.

"Hermione," Harry said. "Yes, but I don't want to."

"Fine," Hermione gave in then raised her hand. Proessor Lupin pointed to her. "Gillyweed is a wizarding plant that gives you the ability to breathe underwater and swim even if you have never learned how to."

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor."

After that the rest of classes were a blur. Lunch was interesting, though, because if what happened.

Professor McGonagall got on the stage and told us someone had a presentation they would like to give then all of the avian-human hybrids went up on the stage except for Max.

"Max, get up here," Iggy said in a serious tone.

"No," Max responded.

"Please," Angel said giving her puppy dog eyes and Max went up on the stage.

"I'm not answering questions," Max said defiantly. Angel shrugged.

"We're willing to answer any questions you have," Iggy said with a slightly joking tone. "Well, Max probably isn't but not the point."

Everyone had queaions but no one raised their hand at first then slowly a Ravenclaw's hand shot up.

Iggy nodded toward the Ravenclaw.

"When are your birthdays?" she asked.

"Nudge?" Iggy asked.

"What am Isupposed to do? Hack into some government file?I could but, isn't that illegal?"

"Nudge, if we cared we wouldn't be here right now," Max said.

"True. But, honestly to hack into a computer file I need to have a computer with me which isn't possible so right now I don't really know."

"Nudge!" the other five yelled.

"Just say 'no' next time," Max said.

"What's the answer?" the Ravenclaw asked.

"Good question," Iggy said. "We don't know."

"Shouldn't you know?"

"We _should_," Max said. "But we _don't._ Next question."

Ron raised his hand and Fang nodded towards him.

"Where'd did your parents come up with your names?"

"They didn't," Max said. Ron looked puzzled. "We did."

"Why?" a Ravenclaw asked curiously.

"We don't even _know_ our parents. How are they going to name us?" this response came, surprisingly, from Nudge.

"Then how did you come up with them?" Ron asked.

"Habits we had when were little," Max said. "Things we thought were cool. If you want an actual explaination ask us later."

A Slytherin raised their hand and I had a felling this wouldn't end well.

"Do you lay eggs?" they asked, this set Max off.

"Why in the world would that even cross your mind!" Max yelled. "We're mostly human! Not to mention the fact that we don't have the time to even have children when we are old enough to, if we even live to be that old! That is it! I can't take this. Stop being so idiotic."

"Max, calm down," Angel said. Max stopped yelling for a few seconds then turned back to the Slytherlin.

"How did you even come up with such a crazy idea?"

"Well, you're not completely human, So how am I supposed to know what is true and what isn't? Honestly, you're a filthy half-breed."

"Even I know how wrong the logic is in that statement," Max said. "half means fifty-percent and we're only two percent bird."

"You're still _not_ a witch."

"Oh, really? I bet you couldn't hold your ground in hand to hand combat. What would you do if you lost your wand?"

"Get a new one."

"What if you couldn't? You really are an idiot when it comes to _survival."_

"What would I need to survive?"

"I don't know! I gurantee you that there are evil wizards too."

"Angel, do something," Iggy said.

"What is a kid going to do?" Ron asked.

"It's a long story," Gazzy said. "Angel, calm her down."

"What? Max said, 'don't use your powers unless I say it is okay.'"

"Calm her down," Fang put in.

"Fine."

Angle looked at her and Max suddenly stopped yelling.

"Angel, get out of my head," Max said.

"Sorry, but you were in a mood."

"Not funny."

**A/N: I had fun writing that scene. Please review. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed. Also the eggs question came from **_**Lady Cocoa**_** thanks.**


	48. Presentation Part 2

A Ravenclaw raised their hand tentavily and Fang nodded at him.

"You said that you don't know if you'd actual live liong enough to have a kids what do you mean?"

"We don't want to talk about it," Max growled.

"If you want to ask us anything else just ask," Nudge said and all six of them came over to the Gryffindor table.

"I can't believe you guys actually did that," Ron said.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Sick of people thinking we were being rude," Nudge said.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

**A/N: Okay, that was short. Sorry my sister wouldn't leave me alone and I'm running out of ideas. Don't forget the challenge.**


	49. Chapter 49

The six bird kids sat down and then they all shared a look.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Angel, that is not appropriate, where did you get that?" Max asked.

"Iggy needs to learn to control his thoughts," Angel said.

"Iggy!" Nudge shouted along with Max.

"I don't get it," Ron said.

"We said we all had powers right?" Max asked and we nodded. "Angel can read minds, we don't know how but it makes censoring stuff near impossible."

"That's not possible, Legimency is extremely advanced magic, most grown wizards have a hard time with it, there is no way a first year raised in the muggle world would've mastered it," Hermione stated.

"Legi-what?" Max asked.

"Legimency, it is the practice of looking into another's mind but can only be used to see the surface unless extremely good at it, it's counterpart Occlumency is the practice of blocking one's mind from Legimency."

"So, mind reading and anti-mind reading?" Iggy asked. "Besides, it isn't magical it was somehow fused into our DNA."

"How do you fuse powers into DNA?" Hermione asked.

"No idea," Max stated. "I didn't really bother to find out."

"Oh, there's something I wanted to ask you," Ron stated. The bird-kids looked at him. "Why do you always flinch back when someone touches you.** (1.)**

Max and the other five got up and walked away, Hermione ranted at Ron calling him a tactless git and kept telling him how to better say things, as if she was any better.

Percy noticed the look I had on my face and leaned in to my ear.

"What's wrong, Wise Girl?" Percy asked pecking me on the cheek.

"Nothing, I just got lost in thought," I answered and kissed him back. Percy laughed his beautiful oceany laugh and smiled.

"That's my Wise Girl," he said smiling.

"Seaweed Brain," I responded then we headed up to the common room where we were greeted with a huge surprise, Draco Malfoy was sitting there and the avian-human hybrids looked ready to kill him.

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated recently. My Algebra one teacher had to call my parents and tell them I was failing algebra. When am I going to use that stuff? Who cares what **

**X+ 26-40**

**X+7+ 20**

**Simplifies to? I don't want to be an architect or any other thing that uses such ridiculous math, I want to be an author or a HISTORY professor. When am I going to use math?**

**Anyway, I will now most likely only be able to update on Saturdays. **

**(1.): We all know about the School and so do the students but, Ron is tactless and sometimes doesn't think. They were kept in CAGES, and were tortured for the "good" of modern science. So, that is why. I need a few ideas for a plot so I can begin wrapping this story up and start on my next story. This time I really need some request and truest me you guys have seen me juggle multiple things at once I'm pretty sure I can make a good story.**


	50. The Blog

**Annabeth**

"Go back to your own common room," Max said forcefully.

"Why should I, if I did that would just show you that you have control over me, and no half-breed is allowed to control a wizard, it's the law."

"I don't care about the _law_," Max stated. "If you know what's good for you'd leave right now."

Malfoy cowered in fear then left quickly.

I walked over to them.

"What happened?" I asked and I reached my hand out by accident or possibly instinct and all six flinched away. "Sorry," I added though I had no idea why they flinched.

"Malfoy is about to get on my last nerves," Max said. I nodded, I couldn't pretend to understand. I had no idea how much they had been through. I didn't know who the real her was or if everything she did was more than just instinct.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry crawled through the portrait hole.

"Hey, Max, I wanted to ask you something," Hermione stated. Max looked at her. "You stated when you showed us your wings that you were kept in cages," Hermione's voice quivered as if she thought this might offend the bird-children when it didn't she kept going. "How did you learn to read, walk, and talk."

"Observation," Max and Fang both responded. I half expected them to shout jinx like Percy, Thalia, and I but instead they just looked at each other and Fang shrugged. "Practice."

"Speaking of writing," Nudge said. "We should update the blog. I mean if we don't update it people will get sucpicious and that could cause problems."

"Nudge!" Max cut her off. "No computer, it's impossible."

"Not if I hack into it," Nudge stated. "We brought the computer all I have to do is find the nearest wi-fi system and hack it."

"That's why it had mentions of girly clothes?" Max asked. "I just thought Fang had gone crazy."

Fang shrugged and Nudge beamed, "Maybe."

"Wait, you guys have a blog?" Hermione asked.

"Well, really Fang does but we all post stuff on it. We were using it to get people to help us with something but now it's more of just for fun," Max said.

"What's a blog?" Ron asked and Hermione groaned.

"Seriously?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes," Ron stated.

Hermione spent the next hour explaining what a blog was to Ron and Nudge hacked into the computer in under five minutes.

"Holy Hera," Percy said. "That was really cool."

Lighting rumbled.

"Chill," Percy stated. "Gods, you're moody."

"Hera?" Hermione questioned.

"Zeus's wife," Thalia explained. "She hates me, honestly the feeling's mutual."

More lightening.

"Fine, but it is true!" Thalia yelled.

"Thalia, don't get into an argument through a lighting storm if you need to talk to someone just IM them," I said.

"Electronic devices don't work in Hogwarts," Hermione stated.

"IMing isn't what you think it is, it means Iris Messaging as in with a rainbow," Percy stated.

"What did she think it meant?" Nico asked.

"Instant Messaging, Death breath, even if you were born in the 40s get a grip on modernized culture," Thalia said.

The witches and wizards looked confused but let it slide and Fang started typing on the computer.

**Fang's Blog**

'_Sup So, I know we've been MIA for a bit but, hey it's the life of a bird-kid. We are going to a boarding place of education in the middle of somewhere on planet Earth. We couldn't get the computer to work for a while and it's a bit hard to type when flying, we may be able to tolerate pain but we aren't the best multi-taskers._

_ ~Fly on, Fang~_

_Hey, it's Nudge, guess what! We are at an awsome boreding place with a huge forest, There are a bunch of other girls in my classes that enjoy the things I do, except flying of course! Well, Fang is making me get off so, bye, Nudge._

_Guess Nudge got ahold of the computer, well she sounded realtivly normal this morning. No erasers or anything have attacked us in month, again we're really sorry about the Hollywood sign._

_~Fly on, Fang~_

**Comments:**

**Flocklover101:**** Why'd you let Nudge use your computer, dude? **

**Grammarbookworm: ****So, you guys still think you have convinced the whole world that you were the victims? Science is awesome and you guys can't even spell decently, meaning you can't spell correctly not that you can't spell the words.**

**Flyoncooks: **** Grammarbookworm-you know that they barely had two months of decent education why insult them for it?**

**Grammarbookworm:** ** Flyoncooks**- **You don't honestly believe them do you?**

**Flyoncooks: **** Grammarbookworm- The proof is there, so I do. If you don't then why are you on this blog in the first place?**

**Annabeth**

Fang handed Max the computer and she began scrolling.

"The blogs' readers are weird. Who get into an argument about spelling?"

"I think it's more about which side there on," Hermione said as she had been reading over Max's shoulder.

Max shrugged, "They still said a lot about spelling and I think he spelled everything right."

"No, he didn't," Hermione pointed out but Max shrugged.

**A/N: Incredibly pointless chapter much? Oh yeah, but I needed to give you something to read and it's the return of Fang's blog.**


	51. Cupboard

**Annabeth**

Once the six stopped messing around on the computer the non-Gryffindoors departed.

"Max, can me and Iggy go practice our powers?" Gazzy asked.

"It should be Iggy and I," Hermione corrected in an instant. Max rolled her eyes.

"Which are you talking about?" Max asked.

"I kind of want to go build something."

"No," Max stated. "I'd rather not have to explain why the castle looks like it would if you built that."

"We said sorry," Gazzy protested.

"Fine but outside and don't activate it," Max gave in.

"Okay!"

With that both Iggy and Gazzy were out the portrait hole.

"By the way, I wouldn't go outside right now," Max told us.

"Why not?"

"They wanted to practice building bombs."

"Seriously?" Ron asked. "Two teenagers can do that?"

"It's a really long story," Max said. "I'm going to bed."

Max headed up the stairs.

"Hermione," Harry stated. "Don't question them so much."

"Why not?"

"They probably don't want to think about it."

"And you would know this how?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know, I just think it," Harry responded.

"Harry, honestly, you're a terrible liar. Now, how do you know?" Hermione responded.

"Still?" Harry questioned.

"Stop stalling," Ron said.

"Fine, but not here. We need a more private place."

"Hagrid's Hut?" Ron suggested.

"Okay," Harry stated and the trio got up and walked out the portrait hole.

**3****rd**** Person Limited- Harry**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked across Hogwarts grounds over to Hagrid's hut. Once the three were inside Hermione ordered Harry,

"We're here now spill."

"Umm….." Harry stated. "How do I say this?"

"It can't be that bad," Ron bluntly stated.

"It isn't," Harry lied through clenched teeth. "I_I_I_I can't say it."

"Harry," Hermione stated. "We're not going to think any different of you, you should know this by now."

"Fine. Iusedtosleepinacupboard," Harry quickly stated then clamped his hand on his mouth as if he regretted saying it.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I said, Iused_" Harry stated but was cut off.

"No, I heard you. I was just shocked. That's _awful_."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Ron asked.

"It didn't bother me," Harry told him.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry muttered. "It did."

"Is that why you despise potions cupboards?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "I thought you just didn't like potions."

"Well, okay. Now, I see why you wanted me to stop questioning them. They're just so interesting," Hermione stated the three walked back up to Gryffinodr tower and each headed to bed.

**A/N:** **I found it unlikely that Harry wouldn't have been affected a little by someone else being locked into a tight space. I also find it unlikely that Ron and Hermione wouldn't learn about it eventually.**

**I am thinking of having them face the Boggart again. I need fears for the following charecters:**

**Hermione**

**Harry{aside from Dementors and Voldemort.}**

**Fang**

**Iggy**

**Neville**

**Thalia**

**Nico**

**Thank-you.**


	52. Breakfast and Guilt

**Annabeth**

The next morning I went straight to breakfast where Ron and Hermione both looked like they felt bad about something.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Hermione asked, slightly panicked.

"You look guilty about something," I stated.

"How did you figure that?" Ron asked.

"I've lived with people who don't have to show emotion since I was seven and I know what a guilt face looks like," I responded lightly.

"Weird family?" Ron asked.

"I've been at camp since I was seven, genius," I told him adding the last part sarcastically.

Max came in and looked ready to scream in frustration but didn't.

Angel came over as did Fang and Nudge.

"Max, calm down," Hermione said. "Whatever happened cannot be such a big deal.

"Read the bulletin board," Max said. Harry came in.

"Harry, did you read the bulletin board?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"What did it say?"

"It just said we all had to get vaccinations from some new wizard disease," Harry responded. "No big deal."

"Is that why you're mad?" Hermione asked.

"No," Max replied sarcastically. "I'm total fine with being forced to relive my worst nightmare."

"It doesn't even hurt," I said. "It's just a shot."

"Crap," Percy said. "Nico, you're explaining to the nurse that I can't have a vaccination because you idiotically pushed me into the Styx."

"How is that my fault?" Nico asked. "You didn't have to agree."

"So, your skin is impenatratable?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Percy responded.

"Max, why are you so upset it's just a shot?" Hermione asked.

"I don't care I _hate_ needles, or anything else that has to do with medicine or hospitals."

"Same," all of the other bird-kids stated.

"All of you are afraid of that stuff?" Hermione asked and the six nodded. "I'm guessing it has nothing to do with genetics."

We ate then headed to Defense, where we had to fave the boggart again. Let's just say that class wa interesting.

**A/N: I will do a long chapter or a group of chapters with them facing the boggarts. **

**I'd really appreciate it if you would read and review my poetry on fictionpress. Let me know if you do.**


	53. Boggart Part I

**Hermione**

Professor Lupin was having everyone try the Boggart again in order to prepare for our OWLs. It seemed like a good idea until people who actual had fears that scared people had to go. Annabeth went first.

"Are you kidding?" Annabeth asked. "Why can't it be something I can just kill with my στιλέτο?" She said the last word in Ancient Greek so I didn't understand it. **(1.)**

"I agree but you know with a different type of στιλέτο," Thalia said.**(2.)**

"Are you ready?" Professor Lupin asked her.

"As I'll ever be," Annabeth stated and he opened up the wardrobe. A gigantic spider came out . Annabeth panicked and reached for her waist then panicked even more.

"Guys, my dagger isn't in it's holister!" Annabeth screamed. This semmed to alarm the other demigods present.

"It's not real!" Percy tried to tell her. "Defeat it! Cast the spell!"

"Ri_Ridikulous!" Annabeth shouted and the spider turned into a boy with a goatee and furry legs wearing a wedding dress."

Percy and Annabeth both burst into laughter.

"I remember that clearly," Percy stated.

"Only Grover," Thalia said.

"Exactly."

Annabeth walked over and stood by Percy.

"Who was that?" Ron asked.

"Who was who?" Annabeth asked.

"The guy in the dress."

"Only the nicest and coolest Satyr ever," Percy responded. "His name's Grover."

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "it seems like he's always somewhere close when we need to get out of something we've gotten into."

"Agreed, where is he anyway?" Percy asked.

"Hey, first quest without him!" Annabeth said. "I can't believe I didn't notice."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Grover has been with us in literally every situation. When we slayed Medusa, when we rescued him from a place you don't need the name of, when we went on the first quest that had ore than three people, when we destroyed the Labrynith, and last year," Annabeth said. "I don't feel well.

"Go to the tower," Percy said. "It's fine."

Annabeth walked out of the Great Hall. Nico walked over to us and looked at Percy.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Last year," percy told him.

"No wonder. I honestly though Arachane was the only thing that could make her feel like that. But, if we're talking about every event leasing up to that, how is she still sane?"

Max and Fang were talking as they walked over to us.

"Max," Fang said.

"What?"

"Chill," Fang told her.

"We agree," Angel said. "but you need to calm down. Like a lot."

"Worst idea ever," Max stated.

"What is?" Ron asked.

"Coming here," she said. "We're not always together like we normally are, we can't go into each other's dorms because of a spell, we can't even be in the same classes because of some stupid hat."

"Max, just try to enjoy yourself," Iggy said. "We all know you need to."

"I resent that," Max countered.

"It's true, though," Angel told her.

"Maybe you guys are right but telling everyone about us wasn't a good idea. I mean what if someone here is a child of a white-coat and agrees with everything they believe in? Or they could be an eraser or a fly-boy or whatever other foul things I don't want to name that could attack us in disguise!"

"Max, the Erasers are expired," Angel said and Max cringed. "Sorry, but they are. If they were we wouldn't be here."

"I can't stop thinking something will go wrong."

"Just calm down for a little while," Gazzy said. "Please."

"Alright," Max stated.

"Out of curiousity," Ron stated. "Do you guys know how to swim?"

"Yes, do we normally no it's really hard to explain why there are wings on the backs of children and you can't get your feathers wet if you plan on flying and none of us can legally drive."

"Not that we've never driven places," Iggy muttered.

"Yeah, those people were ticked."

Percy went next and he was afraid of not being able to help his friends then it was Thalia's turn. I hadn't seen anything scare her so I was interested in seng what her deepest fear was.

The Boggart transformed into a young boy with blondish hair and electric blue eyes lying on the ground without breathing.

"No!" Thalia screamed. "Ridikulus!"

"Thalia, who was that?" Percy asked.

"Someone who died a long time ago," Thalia said and spoke as if she was evading the question.

"Thalia," Percy added. "Does Annabeth know who that was?"

"No, if she did I wouldn't mind telling you."

"Thalia who was it?" he asked.

"No one you'll ever need to know."

**A/N: So, who can guess who Thalia's boggart was? **


	54. Boggart II

After Thalia went it was Max's turn. This alarmed me because of the little that the avian-human hybrids had told us they went through a lot as children.

"Do I _have_ to? Max asked. When Professor Lupin told her she did she just olled her eyes then walked up to the Boggart waiting for it to transform.

The boggart turned into the other six bird-kids lying on the ground obviously dead.

"No!" Max shouted. "I was supposed to protect them."

"What?" Ron asked. I ignored him.

"Ridkulous!" Max finally yelled after shouting at the boggart in guilt then ran out of the Great Hall.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ron asked.

"How would I know?" I asked and Ron shrugged.

"So, now two people have run out. I'm starting to think this was a bad idea."

"Styx," Percy shouted. "I needed to talk to Annabeth."

"Can't it wait?" Ron asked.

"Not when she's upset. She needs someone to be with her right now."

"Percy, I'll go if you need me to," Thalia offered.

"Come on," Percy responded and the two left the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Ron asked Nico.

"Something personal."

**Annabeth**

When I ran out of the Great Hall I went up to my dormitory and sat down. I still missed Luke even he betrayed me and all of Camp Half-Blood. I couldn't help it, he had at one point been one of my best friends.

"Wise Girl," I heard Percy's soft voice a while later.

"Hey," I responded. "I'm fine."

"We came to check on you," Thalia said. "I know you're not fine."

"I will be. I know what he did was wrong but I still miss him," I told her.

"I know," Thalia said. "Same."

"I can't pretend to understand," Percy said. "I didn't know him that well but I want you to know I'm not leaving your side."

"Thanks."

The three of us hugged and headed back to the Great Hall.

"You're back," Ron stated and we nodded in affirmation.

Professor Lupin went up and said that we wouldn't be doing anymore boggarts today.

"Why not?" someone asked.

"I'd rather not be responsible for putting you in the hospital wing."

Defense was let out early.

**Hermione**

Since Defense was shortened Harry, Ron, and I decided to approach the bird-kids.

"Hey, Iggy," Ron said while we were in the common room.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

Iggy nodded.

"Have you always been blind?"

I nearly died at the tactlessness of Ron's question, Iggy didn't seem to mind.

"No."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Iggy growled and got up and walked away.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ron asked and Max and Gazzy walked in.

"Yes," Max said. "You asked about the one thing he won't talk about."

"Did you hear that whole conversation?" I asked.

"We heard the conversation about whether or not you were going to talk to us."

"Sorry," I told her.

**A/N: Next up: Vaccinations. Be ready for some ticked off bird-kids.** **Suggestikns are welcome.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hermione**

The next morning, Max and her friends looked like they didn't feel well and were upset.

"Are you alright?" I asked them. "You look sick."

"We're fine," Max said. "I don't even know if it's possible for us to get sick."

"Everyone gets sick at some point," I told them.

"Today is not a day you want to make me any angrier," Max snapped. I didn't talk to her the rest of breakfast.

Professor Dumbledore went onstage and announced that morning classes would be canceled due to the Vaccinations.

"Why are you afraid of needles?" I heard Ron ask.

"We have our reasons," Max said.

"I know, but what are those reasons?"

"It really doesn't matter and we never said we were afraid of them we just said we didn't like them."

"It's nothing like a muggle hospital," I offered. "It's actually kind of comforting."

**Max**

Hermione said something and it annoyed me but I didn't react. No one here aside from the flock would understand how torturous the School was and it was just too painful to explain. Even with our high tolerance for pain and fast healing rates we still had to go through so much and I didn't want the flock to have to go through anything like it again.

"If you want we'll come with you," Hermione offered.

"Why do I put myself in these situations?" I asked.

"Maximum Ride," I heard.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled. "For once in our lives can't we just be left alone!"

I turned around and saw it was just one of the Professors, McGonagall.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Iggy said. "At least it wasn't what you thought it was."

"True," I told him.

"What did you think was going on?" McGonagall asked.

I didn't want to answer so I turned back to my flock. "I asked you a question, answer it."

"No," I told her. "We were perfectly fine until this whole place decided to get involved."

"Max, aren't you guys a little young to be able to take care of yourselves completely?" Hermione asked.

"No. We know what we're doing. Just don't get involved."

Even after all of that the teacher still made us get vaccinations which I protested to the entire way to the hospital wing.

"Are you afraid of needles?" a lady asked.

"I just don't like them," I snapped. She took out her wand and waved it.

"I'll try to be gentle, I'm Madame Pomfrey by the way."

Pomfrey pulled out her wand and I felt a small sting and I pulled away instinctively.

"You okay?" she asked.

I nodded then went over to sit with the rest of my flock. After we'd all had our Vaccinations we walked back to the Great Hall.

**A/N: That's all I've got. Sorry. I need some suggestions and I have a new story up. It's PJO and titled "High School Coun**


	56. You can be nice?

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"We're fine!" I snapped. "why do you insist on checking every five minutes?"

"Because, you were obviously frightened. I'm just trying to be nice."

An owl flew over me and dropped a letter on me.

I opened it.

_Hey Max and the flock_

_ How is magic going? You are still doing magic and not somewhere else, right?_

_ Total and Akila are both great, though how do you tolerate Total's humanish antics? He won't eat dog food, he has way too much dignity. You should come here for summer. _

_ From_

_ Ella._

"Total won't eat dog food," I said. "Why am I not surprised? Sometimes that dog ha too much dignity for his own good."

"Ella wrote?" Nudge asked. "We really should go see her and Dr. Martinez sometime. I had so much fun talking about fashion with her."

I let Nudge ramble on and on about stuff but wasn't paying attention to her.

"Who are Ella and Dr. Martinez?"

"Friends," we said.

"Time for potions," Hermione said.

I groaned. Can't they take place outside?"

"Why do you want to be outside all the time?" Ron asked.

I glared. Iggy and I walked down to potions and Fang was in the classrrom.

"Hey," he said.

"We will be making a dreamless sleep potion, instructions on the board. Begin," Snape drawled. I attempted to make the potion with Iggy as my partner and Snape still got mad.

Once the bell rang we left.

"He annoys me," I muttered.

"How does he onlt annoy you?" Ron asked. "I'd despise him."

"And what good would that do in this situation?"

"It doesn't have to do good," Ron said. "Are you always so… stiff?"

"Maybe. I have to go, Gazzy just blew something up."

I turned and left.

**Hermione**

"How does she know that?" Ron asked. Fang and Iggy were still standing near us.

"How? She's just awesome like that," Iggy joked.

"Seriously?"

"Nah. Angel probably told her with mind communication."

"Okay, so whenever that's settled would you like to go talk by the lake?" I offered. Annabeth had said I had to earn people's trust not pry and I planned to do exactly that.

Fang shrugged and Iggy nodded. "It won't hurt."

Hirty minutes later Harry, Ron, and I were by the lake with the six bird kids.

"So," I stated. It was slightly uncomfortable we ddn;t know what to say without prying.

"Max, can I go swimming?" Angel asked. Max blinked.

"Yes, come up for air, though."

Angel smiled then juped into the lake.

"What do you normally do?" I asked.

"Fly, think, run," Max said. "That's pretty much it."

"What about education," Ron asked.

"The only time we've ever bothered with it ended in a school blowing up and us running yet again," Max snapped. "It isn't that important to us."

"Okay," Ron said. "Why?"

"Why what?" Max asked.

"Why would people do that sort of thing?"

"I don't know. Nor do I really have a desire to."

"Your lives really were uined before you could defend yourselves were'nt they?"

"Depends on how you look at it," Iggy said. "We wouldn't be friends if we never met each other. But we also wouldn't have to run all the time."

"I thought all you ever did was joke!" Ron shouted.

"I can say things non jokingly. And this isn't really something to joke about."

"What do you normally talk about?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Anything, though a recurring topic seems to be cookies."

The bird kids burst out laughing. It must've been a joke.

"You have an obsession, Max," Iggy stated.

"No. Cookies taste good, though I can't bake them."

"We know, we were there when you tried."

Angel was laughing when she came up.

"What do you think's funny?" Ron asked. "You were underwater."

"The cookies."

"Okay, then," I said.

The six calmed down.

"So, do you guys have any funny stories?" I asked.

"Yeah," Max said. "I think we have some days where the mood is just I don't know_ we're running for our lives but it's just a really fun day."

"Like Disney World!" Angel said.

"Or the time we got kicked out of a restraunt," Iggy said.

"How?" I asked.

Angel blinked.

"How much did I miss?" she asked.

"Max hurt her shoulder," Nudge offered. "You didn't miss that much Ange chill."

"How would she miss it?" Ron asked.

"It's complicated."

So, they wouldn't trust us completely but I saw a new side of Max. She was actually quite caring for others once she trusted them.

**A/N: What'd you think?**

**Quote:**

** "What she didn't know was that everytime he said **_**"As You Wish**_**" what he really meant was **_**"I Love You."**_**"**

** -The Princess Bride-**


	57. Chapter 57

**Ron**

Hanging out with Max and her friends was actually kind of fun. I didn't understand most of their jokes but they were laid back and willing to talk to us. I don't know why.

"Max!" I shouted when I saw her looking at Angel and shaking her head.

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite place in the world?" I asked, I was trying to get to know her better and it didn't go as according to plan.

"I don't know. Though everywhere we've been has been interesting."

"I like Disneyland," Angel said. "And Total liked France."

"I know. Total talks about it all the time," Max said.

"Isn't Total a dog?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"You said he talks?"

"Big shocker," Max said. "A dog can talk. Yeah. He's some hybrid mutant too."

"Wait, is he a dog or what?" Hermione said.

"He's a talking dog and bird hybrid."

"That's weird."

"Try living with him," Max said.

"He's not that bad, Maxi," Iggy said.

"Seriously? The return of Maxi? Why did Total have to come up with that?"

"Because it's funny," Iggy said.

"Fine, then. Total is obnoxious to everyone but Angel."

"No, he's only obnoxious to you," Iggy said.

"Whatever. So, who wants cookies?"

"Obsession," the other five said.

"Because they taste good."

"You don't know how to cook," Iggy pointed out.

"You do," Max said.

"Wait, Iggy aren't you blind?" I asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"How are you going to cook?" Hermione asked.

"Dude, he can feel colors, we've got this," Gazzy said then the two walked off.

"Okay then. So, I'm going to be in the towere," I said then walked away.

**Hermione**

Ron ran off and Max shook her head again.

"Angel, yeah that's a good plan talk to Gazzy about it and see if Ig can help. I'm going to go see if I can find any information in the library."

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"About us," Max said with a cold glare.

"I can help."

"No you can't. You can't possibly know anything about us we don't even know half of the stuff most people know about themselves."

"Max, let her try," Fang suggested.

"Fine. Come on."

I followed Max and Fang to the library and Fang walked over and grabbed a book about DNA.

"Why?" Max asked. Fang shrugged. "Okay. So, this is where we're starting I guess."

Nudge walked in.

"Hey,Max," Some kid I didn't recogonize asked. His robes were Hufflepuff and he looked like he was a fourth year.

"What? We do have things we need to do," she said.

"I just wanted to know if you've seen Nudge."

"Yes, why?"

"I need help with our project."

"She's that way," Max said pointing over to a stack of books we had about muggle science labs. Nudge walked over looking outraged.

"This book is the most stupid thing I have ever heard!" Nudge yelled. "Since when is torturing little kids a good thing? Ugh."

"You found it?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I think," Nudge said and handed the book to Max.

The boy looked peeved and spoke up.

"Nudge, we have to work on our project."

"Sorry, Michael, I have to help Max with this."

"Need anymore help?" he asked.

"No!" Max yelled. "Fang, go see if you can find a book about wizard geneology."

Fang noded and walked over to another corner in the library."

"What are you doing anyway?" Michael asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Max said. Fang came back over with a dusty book.

"I saw less dust in the Saharra," Nudge said. Max shook her head and took the book from Fang.

"Where is everyone?" Max asked.

"Angel went to find Gazzy and Iggy. Malfoy walked in.

"Where's the rest of your weird mutant freak group?" Malfoy asked.

"Dude, we called ourselves that for awhile it doesn't offend us that much," Max said rolling her eyes. "Can you maybe stop bothering us we have our own things to do and we don't usually have time."

"No," Malfoy said. "Get over yourselves and listen to this."

Max through the dusty book on the table and a dust cloud came up. Tey idn't seem to mind the dust. Malfoy coughed.

"How can you stand that?" I asked. The three shrugged. Nudge flipped a page in the DNA book and saw something that had her ranting again.

"Who wrote this book? We could write a more accurate thing. These people are bias or just jerks! Ugh."

"Nudge, can I see that book?" Max asked. Nudge nodded and handed it to her. Max looked at it then was outrage just as nudge had been.

"Okay, fine. Maybe this isn't the best place to research this," Max said.

"Why do we have a book about that anyway?" I asked.

"Max, write Ella and ask her."

Max nodded then closed the books and began putting htem away. I followed Max to the tower once Nudge and Fang departed.

"Why do you care about that so much?" I asked.

"Don't know. I guess we're used to solving things and hunting for answers. Now, I need to sleep so, good night."

She walked into our dorm and left me standing in the common room without any more answers than I'd had to begin with.

**A/N: That took forever. Sorry, I was focusing on another fanfiction and I've juts been busy with finals and other stuff.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Max**

The next morning walked into the common room and saw Ron, Hermione, Harry, and several demigods all seated and just chilling.

"Hey, Max," Hermione said cheerfully.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"Geesh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the library with me."

"No, thank-you," I said, calmly. She was driving me insane with her constant popping up everywhere. I wasn't sure if she could teleport or something but it sure felt like it.

"Sorry," she muttered and walked away. Most people wouldn't have heard the string of phrases she said after that but I had advanced hearing and understood the majority of it. I just didn't care enough to pay much attention to it. So I forgot.

Ron glared at me, his glare was about as intense as well nothing. He looked like he was trying to give me puppy dog eyes but fill them with hate. It didn't work, he just made himself look like an idiot.

"What?" I asked.

"That wasn't very nice," he said. "You aren't very nice."

I shrugged, I didn't care what a single wizard kid I could probably snap the bones of like a twig said.

**Annabeth**

Percy and I got up after the glaring contest that was going on between Ron and Max and left the room. Thalia followed close behind and it appeared Nico was already outside.

I saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry walking and overheard their conversation.

"'Mione she's just bitter, don't listen to her," Ron said.

"Hmph. I don't see why she can't act like she did yesterday by the lake all the time."

Thalia looked irrated and stormed over to them.

"Stop acting like you guys know _everything_!" she shouted. "You don't. Life isn't perfect. You bothering them is only putting them on defense. So _stop!_"

"How do you know that?" Ron bluntly stated.

"I just do, no leave them and us alone, if you know what's good for you."

Thalia walked back over to Percy, Nico, and I then we all walked to the Great Hall.

"Thalia," Percy said. "I can't believe you did that."

"Well, they're being annoying and those kids don't deserve that after everything."

"You can be nice?" Percy asked. Thalia glared and punched his shoulder.

"Ow!" Percy shouted and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Stop being children," I told the two.

"I'm 15," Thalia pointed out. "I can act like a child."

I rolled my eyes and ate breakfast. It was the last week of classes before we would have our test and I wasn't even nervous about them.

**A/N: So this will be coming to a close ASAP. Sorry for the wait I was busy. Now…..does anyone have a specific story of mine other than this that they want me to update or any story that someone would like me to just scrap and start a new project? Oppionions please. Also, I'm planning on doing other crossovers if you guys give me the categories you'd like me to use. I'm open to just about anything.**

**~Talia~**


End file.
